


Discovering Ourselves

by CourageofAwesome



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Link is a slave for the first bit of the story, One-sided Attraction Dark Link/Original Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageofAwesome/pseuds/CourageofAwesome
Summary: AU. What if Link never knew he was the "Hero?" What if Ganondorf conquered Hyrule? What if Ganondorf found out about Link's destiny and made him his personal slave? What if a girl from the Resistance is the only one who is able to break the bonds that restrain Link in body, mind, and spirit? Rated M-Graphic scenes-No lemons. "When I discover who I am, I'll be free." - Ralph EllisonAlso on FanFiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Picture this, Ganondorf took over Hyrule before Link had a chance to learn that he was the Hero. And when Ganondorf found him and discovered the mark of the Triforce of Courage, he enslaved Link. Now only a small resistance stands up to Ganondorf's tyranny. BAM! Minds blown!
> 
> Anyway, this is an AU and will obviously feature an OC.
> 
> Oh, and I don't own Zelda sadly. Enjoy.

The kingdom flourished under the rule of our princess, recently turned queen. She was a fair and just ruler. Her name was Zelda. We thought she would rule until the end times. And those were closer than we thought.

A year into her rule, a man of Gerudo descent invaded Hyrule. No one saw it coming. There was no declaration of war; only total takeover.

Since then, ten years have passed and no hero has emerged and only a small force stands opposed to the tyranny of the new king. I am a member of that resistance, a woman trained in the art of espionage and assassination. I am Shadow.

* * *

 

Pulling the ropes tight, I ignored the way my captive gritted her perfect, white teeth in discomfort. "Would you watch the ropes?! I'm not an animal!" she snapped.

I lifted an eyebrow and chuckled. "Could've fooled me. I can't tell if I'm looking at a woman or a snake."

"How dare you!" the woman exclaimed, her mouth opened in a cry of outrage. "I'll have you know that I was invited by the great king Ganondorf, himself, as an emissary to my country. He'll have your head for this!"

Pulling out an old bandana, I gagged the overly-sensitive countess. "But he won't, you see," I told her. "He won't be ruling for much longer anyway. Which reminds me, thanks for letting me use your identity." Turning to my accomplice, I gave a sincere smile and pushed the countess in her chair towards him. "Watch the countess will you, Shad? I need to get ready."

With a nod, the redheaded Hylian placed a gentle, scholarly hand on the countess's shoulder. "Don't worry, Lady Cecile. No physical harm will come to you," he told her, pushing his spectacles up his nose. "I guarantee it."

Ah, Shad. Always the perfect gentleman. What would I do without him?

The inn Countess Cecile had been staying was a classy place for sure. A noble woman from Asudan would expect no less. Cecile, in particular, had been selected as an emissary from the wealthy kingdom in the hopes that an alliance between them and Hyrule could be formed. After all, when conqueror takes power of a nation with an unlimited supply of resources, you can only hope that you won't be the next to fall.

Reaching into mahogany wardrobe, I pulled out the dress that Cecil was supposed to wear when meeting with the "king" of our once great country. It was lucky that I looked somewhat similar to the countess as well as had a similar body style, only with muscle. I looked down at the dress and blanched. "Well, uh, this is quite the dress."

Turning to our captive, I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "Judging by this little number, it seems that this was a little more than a diplomacy mission, eh, Cecil." True enough, the dress found in the wardrobe would leave quite little to the imagination, and I was supposed to wear it now. Great.

Going behind the folding screen, I began to change out of my combat leathers and into the dress. Pulling it on over my head, the red velvet spilled around me, cascading to the floor. The color was a nice contrast to my pale skin, but I found that the gold embroidered square neckline was a little too low for my taste.

Slipping on the matching gold flats, I emerged from behind that screen to find Shad staring at me with his blue-green eyes. "Uh, is there something wrong?" I asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

Shad snapped out of his daze, shaking his head wildly. "No, no, of course not. Uh, let's pin those ears down, shall we?" Moving towards me, Shad motioned for me to sit down before going to work. Taking my silver hair in hand, Shad tied my long ears down with it, pulling the mass of it into a bun on the top of my head. "All right then, now for the wig." Reaching into the pack we had brought, a blonde wig was retrieved and placed on my head. It was styled into ringlets.

"Not bad," I noted, looking into a mirror on the hotel wall. "I'm almost identical to Cecile."

"Almost," Shad emphasized. "We can only hope that the Evil King doesn't realize that Cecile has green eyes and not grey. We might want to cover up your beauty mark too."

I fingered the freckle under my left eye and shook my head. "Nah, they'll just think it's drawn on. A lot of noble women are doing that lately." Breathing in deeply, I sighed. "I'm ready. Make sure my gear gets in no later than eleven-thirty."

"Right." I headed for the door. My hand grabbed the doorknob when Shad called my name again. "Shadow?" Looking back over my shoulder, I saw Shad look down at his feet. He bit his lip nervously. He never did like when I went on missions. Looking back up at me, he smiled, though his eyes showed his seriousness. "Good luck."

I nodded and headed out the door. Hyrule Castle, here I come.

* * *

 

The mighty towers of the once beautiful Hyrule Castle loomed overhead. Hylian soldiers forced into Ganondorf's army looked down from the battlements. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I shouted up to them. "I am Cecile from Asudan here to meet with the king! I request entry into the castle!"

"Open the gates!" one of the soldiers called.

The iron gates slowly rose into the sky, and I walked to the doors, waiting for them to open. Once I was inside, I was greeted by a Gerudo attendant. "Lady Cecil, my king will be most pleased that you have made it, though you were supposed to be here an hour ago."

Mentally, I swore to myself. None of that information had been given to me in the briefing. Keeping my poker face, I smiled. "Yes, well, while browsing your wonderful capital city, I happened to get lost."

The attendant smiled, though it didn't meet her eyes. She brushed a strand of red hair away from her face. "Castle Town tends to do that to the visiting public. I notice that no one accompanies you."

This girl is too observant. "I gave my men a day off to explore the city. No one would dare attack me, a guest of the great king."

The attendant suddenly turned serious. "You'd be surprised, my lady," she warned, believing my story. "There is a small group of rebels in the kingdom. Do be careful."

Pretending to be alarmed, I faked a gasp. "Oh, my. I'll be sure to do that. Thank you for the word of warning."

"Of course," the woman bowed. "Now, please follow me. The great Ganondorf is expecting you in the dining hall."

I followed the thorough attendant through the twisting halls of the dark castle. Eyes peeked out at me from the shadows in the nooks and crannies. Slaves. I tried to ignore them, but I couldn't stop my heart from reaching out to them. I wished I could offer them something of comfort, but I couldn't blow my cover.

Upon reaching the dining hall, the massive doors swung open to reveal a long room with an equally long table. It was lit rather poorly by a mass of candles, and at the very end of the table, sat a man. He was dark-skinned with blood red hair and eyes that glowed yellow in the dim lighting.

"Ah, Lady Cecil. It's so wonderful to finally meet you," his deep, raspy voice boomed.

I curtsied. "As with you, King Ganondorf. I've been looking forward to this meeting for quite some time. I hope we can reach an agreement with this meeting."

"I'm sure we will," the Gerudo agreed. He motioned to a chair with a large hand. "Please, sit down. We have much to discuss."

Taking a seat at the table, I tried my best to ignore the overwhelming urge to vomit at Ganondorf's overly sweet words. "Yes. To start, I'll get straight to the point. My kingdom would like an alliance with yours."

Ganondorf laughed. "I assume so," he said. "After my display of power in Playgia, most others have offered their allegiance to me. Tell me what Asudan has to offer that others do not."

"Well," I began, choosing my words wisely. "Asudan can offer many resources such as ore and other supplies."

"Hyrule has many resources, many of them limitless," the dark king rebutted.

"Asudan has the most fishing ports in the world and could easily stand to share the wealth with Hyrule. Plus, we could supply your army with weapons, armor, and soldiers."

The Evil King hummed in thought, his fingers stroking his trimmed beard. "You make a most convincing argument." He looked off to the side door, grinning. "I will have to think further on this. I insist you stay here until that time. But first, let us eat."

Clapping his hands, Ganondorf summoned a stream of people carrying a plethora of food. The table became lined with roasted boar, steamed fish, sweet rolls, and various other foods. The cutlery placed in front of us was gold inlaid, and I had no doubt that it was used by the old royal family once upon of time. If only they were still here… of course there was still the possibility that Queen Zelda was still alive, but where?

"Do you drink wine?" the king questioned.

I nodded shyly. "Not much as it is improper for a lady to drink in excessive amounts."

"Yes, of course. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

With a snap of Ganondorf's fingers, another slave appeared from the shadows, a pitcher of wine in his hands. In that instant, I was mesmerized by the young slave. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of ratty pants, and he was rather scrawny as all slaves were. His ribs stuck out pronouncedly and his hair, probably a golden color at one time, was dirty an oily. A steel collar was bolted around the slave's neck, chains hanging down from it, leading to a matching set of cuffs on his wrists. The young slave took short, yet quick steps due to the chains around his ankles.

This slave… whoever he was… was so different to the others. He was special.

"Lady Cecile, this is Link. He is my personal slave, but tonight he is yours. Do with him what you wish. Link, pour our guest some wine," Ganondorf ordered.

I discretely pushed my goblet closer to the slave, watching him approach cautiously. Raising the jug he carried in his hands, he began to poor the wine, his arms shaking with tremors. The goblet filled, Link stepped back, moving to the side of his master. He did the same with his master's goblet.

"Very good, Link. That is all," Ganondorf addressed.

With a bow, Link returned to the shadows. "If I may ask, Highness, where did you acquire Link?"

The king raised a wildly thick eyebrow at me and smirked. "Thinking of getting a slave, Lady Cecile?" he laughed. "Alas, you cannot. I acquired Link during the first days of my reign. He was but a boy, barely twelve, when his village offered him as a willing tribute. They begged me to spare their pathetic village, but of course I had to make an example of power somewhere. No one is left, but Link."

I internally shivered at the heart-wrenching news. Ganondorf had to have been talking about the small village of Kona. A young boy had offered himself up to the king only for the village to be torched and the people slaughtered. I wondered if Link even knew that had happened or if he remembered his village at all. He was nearly, if not already, twenty-two, and the life of slave was all he seemed to know now.

We finished dinner in silence, not bothering to make small talk. I sat contently in the chair, the surplus of food, feeling wonderful in my stomach. It had been a long time since I had eaten this well. While we weren't as underfed as slaves, the common folk were far from getting what they needed. Our only options were to hunt illegally. That is how I stayed strong and fit during the duration of my training.

"I will have Link escort you to your room if you are ready. We'll discuss more on the alliance in the morning," the king spoke up, his deep base rumbling and loud.

Rising from my seat, I bowed before backing out of the room. "Yes, highness. Good night," I said, closing the doors to the dining room once Link was beside me. I let out a breath of relief, a pressure, that I wasn't aware of until it was gone, lifting from my chest. I turned to Link, surprised to find him kowtowing on the floor.

"As per the master's wishes, I am yours for the duration of your stay, Mistress. May I escort you to your room?" he said, like a trained doll. Did Link even know what some of what he said meant, or was he just repeating a monologue?

I nodded. "Lead on."

Following the slave through the corridors, Link led me to a room, pushing the door open. "I hope the room is to your liking, Mistress." He bowed. "Do not hesitate to call upon me if there is anything you would like or need."

I felt a sudden need to give Link some comfort. However, the thought of him reporting my words to his master briefly crossed my mind. It didn't matter, if he knew what I meant or not. I could not have any part of the plan disclosed to anyone or anything. The risk was too great.

With a sad and soft smile, I placed my hand on Link's shoulder, causing him to look at me, fear evident in his eyes. My breath was taken away by the cerulean color of his irises. They were far too blue to be real, and yet here they were before me, nearly brimming with tears. Moving my hand up to his head, I stroked his dirty hair, shushing him. "Shh, it's all right," I whispered. "I will not need anything at all. You may return." I hoped this sign of affection wouldn't get the handsome slave in trouble; Goddesses, I hoped not.

With a hesitant nod, Link scurried off, closing the door on his way out. I was left alone. Crossing the room, I looked under the bed, finding a pack as Shad and I discussed. Our guy on the inside had managed to sneak the pack in far earlier than I could have ever hoped. Inside was my gear.

A wicked smile crossed my face.

Ganondorf's end was nigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda.

Though I still wore my disguise, I let the shadows overtake me, hiding me from my enemies. After all, they were everywhere, and I could not afford to be caught. Not now… not ever.

I darted through the hallways barefoot, to prevent unnecessary sounds, sticking close to the walls, lest a guard saw me. No doubt I would be questioned if found out, and I was not prepared to be interrogated.

Glancing out of a nearby window, I took in account of the new moon and its low emitting light. I could see out just far enough to see guards marching the castle turrets. Most of them appeared to be station outside, lucky for me. It would make getting around much easier than originally planned.

Sticking close to the walls, I ran my hands along the weathered stones, soon coming across a wooden door. Obviously this was not Ganondorf's chambers, as I was primarily looking for, but I couldn't avoid the growing interest welling deep inside me. There could be a plethora of tips and information that Ganondorf was attempting to keep secret.

I just couldn't resist.

A sky grin on my face, I grabbed the door ring and pulled. Locked. My grin quickly faded before I suddenly remembered the pins in my pocket. Reaching inside, I pulled out a pin and my shiv, quickly going to work on the lock. It wasn't long before the door sprung open, revealing a set of stairs spiraling down into the unknown.

Slowly, I descended into the darkness, taking each step one at a time, cautiously. I could feel rats scurrying over my feet, and my face scrunched up in a grimace with the pattering of the tiny paws. Their squeaks were like trumpets in the silent stairwell, shivers racing up my spine. I took a breath, calming my rapidly beating heart, regaining my focus. I could hear dripping—dripping water.

My feet touched a level surface, and I came to the conclusion that I was off of the stairs. Feeling my way, I could barely make out a dim light around the next corner. I followed it, straining my eyes so I wouldn't lose it. Peeking around the corner, I spotted a single torch at the far end of the room. Under the torch was a guard sleeping on duty, his feet propped up on a small, wooden table as he reclined against the moist stones of the wall. He snored away, oblivious to my arrival.

The torch's light glimmered dimly off a set of iron bars. _This is a dungeon,_ I realized and with the lack of a better term. A dungeon could be described as a series of cells, but there was only one here. _The person being kept here, must be pretty important._

I inched my way to the cell, not wanting to alert the guard, to peer inside. A light gasp suddenly echoed out from behind the bars, my body freezing in response. "Who's there?" a soft voice whispered.

Noticing how the guard didn't awaken from the prisoner's whispering, I assumed it was safe to answer. "I could be asking the same thing."

A dark figure moved, growing taller as they stood. Coming closer to the bars, I could just barely make out the dark cloak the person wore, the cowl covering their face. A hand shot forth from the cloak and pulled back the cowl with such grace and confidence that betrayed the appearance of the person underneath. "I am Zelda; true matriarch of Hyrule."

I gaped at the supposedly missing queen, unbelieving of what I was seeing. "Your Highness!" I breathed out. "I-I was told you were dead…"

But the woman before me was not dead, if not banged up. A dark purple bruise rested on my queen's right cheekbone, the mark turning yellow at the edges. Dirt was stippled across her body, matting down her golden hair, and her once glorious—as I imagine it was—gown was in tatters. As if that wasn't enough, the mark of the Gerudo with the addition of an eye over it was branded onto Zelda's forehead, marring her body… but not her beauty. It was meant to symbolize that the Gerudo were always watching, but with the way the queen held herself, it was like she was challenging Ganondorf even now.

"Yes," Zelda sighed. "I imagine most everyone would think that. Thankfully, you can see that it isn't true. Now… whom am I speaking to." Even at a whisper, the queen was demanding.

I bowed low, lowering my gaze to the floor. "I'm a member of the main resistance group," I said, bringing my voice even lower, no doubt the queen strained to hear it. "I'm currently on a mission to apprehend the Gerudo king."

Zelda's fingers went to cup her chin. "Interesting, I was not aware of rebel group. I am glad that the denizens of Hyrule are taking matters into their own hands and standing up to oppression."

The snorting sounds emanating from the guard caught me off guard, and I jumped, turning around frantically. He was close to waking up, it seemed. Turning back to the queen, I bowed again. "I am sorry, Your Majesty, but I cannot release you just yet. I am undercover, and Ganondorf would easily suspect me if you were to go missing as I had only just arrived yesterday. I promise I will return for you."

"Wait," the true queen demanded. "Tell me the name of my would-be-rescuer."

"Shadow." I left without another word.

* * *

 

I was awoken from my sleep by the sunlight streaming through my window. I smiled at the blessed rays the goddesses decided to grace me with. Despite my lack of sleep and the lack of newly acquired information on Ganondorf, I couldn't be happier. I had confirmed that Zelda—our true queen—was still alive! That, in itself, would be a grand victory… if I could get the information out.

Rising from the rather plush bed, I began to prepare for the day, slipping into an extra dress that was in my gear bag. It was much simpler than the first, consisting of blue velvet and gold trimmings around the collar and hips. I continued to wear the flats from the day before, hoping Ganondorf wasn't too into fashion to question it.

Quickly fixing the wig and running a brush and toothpowder across my teeth, I headed out of the room, nearly running into Link in the process. The slave panicked, literally diving into kowtow position. "Forgive me!" he cried.

I sighed. "Link, it's all right. No harm, no foul." I only received a look of confusion, and I sighed again. "All is forgiven," I reiterated.

Link nodded, tossing his dirty hair forward. "Please, follow me Lady Cecil. My lord, Ganondorf awaits you in the dining hall."

Following after the timid slave, I took in his slim stature. Under the right conditions, I could imagine Link being particularly muscular with a swimmer's or a runner's build; broad shouldered, muscular chest and arms, and slim yet defined legs. Unfortunately, the young—though not by slave standards—Hylian was malnourished and was probably never allowed to exercise and build strength. Link would have been a handsome man… not that he wasn't already, but especially so.

Entering the dining hall, I was once again met by Ganondorf at his end of the long table. He stood at my arrival… he was anything if not a gentleman at least. "Ah, Lady Cecil. I trust you slept well?"

A small smile played at my lips as I nodded at the Dark King. "Very well, my King. The bed was very soft."

Ganondorf raised an unruly eyebrow at me, a smirk on his face. Not liking the look, I began to sip the milk from my mug. "And I trust that Link served well in your night?"

My face erupted into a blush and I nearly spewed the milk across the table. I had definitely not expected Ganondorf's accusations. Apparently, not only was Link supposed to serve me, but he was supposed to _serve_ me as well. That led me to wonder about the slave in question, however—who currently sported a similar blush. Did he not report back to Ganondorf yesterday? If he was supposed to stay with me last night, where did he go instead?

"Ah, milord! I, uh, that would be private, though I was not aware Link was intended for that purpose."

Ganondorf laughed loudly and boisterously. "Oh, he's not! He's my prized slave after all, and I do not tolerate guests to use him in a manner not approved of by me." At least there was that for Link. The Gerudo man waved his arms at the spread before us. "Let's eat, shall we?"

* * *

Breakfast went off seemingly without a hitch. Link remained silent for the entire duration, staying at Ganondorf's right. After our meal, Ganondorf instructed Link to take me to the gardens. They were lackluster at the most; not at all how the rumors described them to be a lush and beautiful labyrinth… granted, I had heard those rumors before the takeover.

I currently sat under a withered oak tree, sunlight streaming through the bare branches. Link was at my side, having been instructed to remain with me for the duration of my stay. I decided to get some information from the timid slave. "So what do you and the others do when not tending to King Ganondorf or his affairs?" I asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"T-There is never a time when w-we are not attending to our duties," the slave answered, hesitation in his otherwise clear voice.

"No downtime then?" Link shook his head. I continued. "Are you treated well?"

Looking around, almost as if he suspected someone to leap from the bushes, Link brought his voice down an octave lower. "For the most part, yes. I am treated far better than most slaves. Master says I am lucky to serve him, though there are times when I am treated far worse than the others."

I was confused. Link just admitted to being treated rather well for a slave, but then he backtracked and basically said there were moments when his treatment was worse. Which was it? "What do you mean?" I asked him, voicing my confusion.

"I am treated fine on a day to day scale, but when master has a particularly bad day, he takes out his anger on me. Those days are often. He once told me that it was because of who I am that he treats me the way he does in both aspects. I can bend, but never break..."

Ganondorf was wrong. Link could break. If not physically, then emotionally and mentally. Of course there was always breaking of the spirit as well, but who was to say.

My gaze landed on the back of the hand Link so nervously wrung. Stretched across the skin of his left hand was a strange three triangle emblem that looked ominously familiar. "What's that?" I wondered aloud.

Link glanced down to his hands, his face turning pale. "It's nothing," he answered a little too quickly. I didn't pry any further. The last thing I wanted to do was to make my possibly only source of information uncomfortable with me. I needed to change the topic of the conversation.

"So Link, is there anything you especially like to do around here?"

The slave stared skeptically at me, his eyebrow threatening to rise. "Lady Cecile, is it proper for you to be talking with me so casually?" he inquired, not wanting any trouble.

_Damn! Is he on to me?!_ Waving off the questioned, I faked a laugh. "Oh, please. I treat all my servants like this." _Yeah, right. Cecile probably treats her servants like the germs found in the dirt on the bottom of her ridiculously expensive shoe._ "Please feel free to do as you like with me. I won't tell," I winked.

A light dusting of red spread over Link's cheeks and he nodded sheepishly. "Please follow me," he said, suddenly leading the way. I could see energy rolling off of Link in waves… whether it was nervous or excited energy had yet to be determined. The slave practically ran to our destination, and I struggled to keep up thanks to this confounded dress. Link finally stopped at the stables. "We're here," he announced.

"Why the stables?"

Link smiled lightly. "These are the royal stables. Slaves are not allowed here, but I sometimes sneak in to visit the horses. One has taken a liking to me. She's soft… well not in the feel sense—though she is soft that way—but I mean…" he trailed off, taking a deep breath to recollect himself. "She's kind. She wants to trust, but she is skittish by nature so it's hard, but she stays..."

As the slave talked passionately, albeit clumsily, about one of the horses, I couldn't help but notice the way he glowed as he did so. Link wasn't broken at all. He was just unsure. Slave life is all he has really known, and when you know no other way, I imagine it's simpler to never learn.

With a bright smile that I was not used to seeing on a slave, Link pushed the doors open and headed for the very back of the stables before stopping at a paddock. Inside was a very large mare the color of chestnuts with a shockingly white mane and tail, her white socks completing the ensemble. Link cooed at the beautiful horse, running his bruised and battered hand down an odd, white blaze that was shaped somewhat like an arrow with prongs.

The horse whinnied in delight at the attention she received. She seemed to love Link as much as he did her… they had a true bond. It was then that the horse noticed me. Her ears flicked back, displeased, and her withers trembled nervously. She snorted, sending a blast of snot my way.

"Epona," Link drawled, scolding the horse as I rubbed the horse snot off my face.

_Epona_ just let out a neigh of disapproval, not liking how I intruded on her and Link's moment. Turning her brown eyes my way, the horse leaned over her gate and pressed her muzzle to my face. The hairs at the end of her nose tickled, my face scrunching up as she took in long breaths. Finally discerning that I was not a threat, Epona blew out a long breath, warm air hitting my face. She lowered her head to my chest and bumped me, and I proceeded to scratch the side of her neck. She seemed to have accepted me.

Link giggled lightly, and I found myself wanting to hear the sound again. "She likes you. Horses are great judges of people. Not many have gotten close to her."

"She's beautiful," I smiled. Epona seemed to appreciate my words, and I swore I could see a smile on her muzzle.

"Epona is a strong horse. She's fast… she's… she's agile, she jumps very high and far," the slave spoke quickly. "She used to do farm work, then master took her for his own, but he cannot ride her. Epona won't let him… she hates him. She's… very brave."

I nodded. "She is." Checking the clock on the wall, I took notice of how late it was getting. "We should go," I said.

Link nodded. "I'll be right out. The stable boy is late with the feedings. I'll do that first."

I gave the young man another nod before heading out the doors. Looking down at the ground, I minded where I stepped, but I didn't care so much about my shoes… they weren't mine anyway. However, from my staring at the ground, I never took in the King of Evil's presence.

"Lady Cecile!" Ganondorf boomed, shocking me out of my stupor. "You are not supposed to be here! No one must enter the royal stables without my authority! What were you doing?"

"I-I… I was—" I couldn't get my words out fast enough. I looked suspicious and questionable. I was in deep Dondago dung now.

"I hope you realize," Ganondorf continued, "that you are in my lands and as monarch of these lands, I am in my rights to punish you. I—"

The stable doors burst open wide. "Master! Master! Please wait!" Link shouted frantically.

Ganondorf stared at the slave, surprised. "Link? What are you doing here?! You know you are not permitted to be here! Explain yourself!"

Link's face was beet red and he struggled not to stammer. "I-It is my f-f-fault! I br-brought the lady here! She did not know! I only wanted to s-show her your ma-ma-most powerful steed!"

The king looked his slave over, then me. Amber eyes landing back on Link, he growled. Words need not be spoken here, but they were. "Come," the king ordered his slave, returning to the castle. Link followed without a word.

* * *

Neither Ganondorf nor Link showed up to lunch or dinner, though I needn't ask where they were. I could only cringe with the rest of the castle staff, silent tears slipping down my face and into my soup bowl, as tormented cries echoed like a phantom's howls for the remainder of the day and well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the end of that chapter got a little dark, but I like it. It adds development by serious degrees.
> 
> While I was writing a lot of Link's speech, I kept picturing Cole from "Dragon Age: Inquisition." Oh, I love him. He's one of my favorite characters.
> 
> Anyway, rate and review, if you please… or you know… to please me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda.

Like before, it was well into the night, but I was no longer looking for information. I could not wait another minute to take down this tyrant. Link's screams were still ringing in my ears.

Stripping off my gown and throwing my shoes behind me, I dug underneath the bed and grabbed the duffle bag I stashed. I dressed in my combat leathers and pulled my wig off, letting my silver locks fly free before scratching at my scalp, enjoying not having the stupid wig on.

My gaze turned steely as I slapped on my summoner's bracelet, among my other weapons. My summoner's bracelet would allow me to summon my main weapon, Phantasma. It was time for Ganondorf's tyranny to end.

* * *

I crept down to the dungeon, the knife from my boot clenched in my fist. The nerves in my body tingled with anticipation and readiness. I'd release the queen and I would get her to lead me to Ganondorf. After all, who better knows the castle than its landlord?

The sound of clattering plates made my ears perk up and I peeked around the corner, spotting the prison guard enjoying his meal. It didn't appear to be much of a meal, however. The strip of dried meat and the moldy bread were definitely less than appealing compared to what I had eaten hours earlier, but it would have to do for the guard.

I walked up slowly behind the guard, my boots making nary a sound. Reaching out, I wrapped my arm around the unsuspecting guard's neck, the blade of my knife pressed against his skin. He struggled for a moment, alarming the sleeping royal in her cell, but I had the upper hand. "We can skip over the scuffle and get right down to business," I said into his pointed ear. "Hyrule needs its true ruler back on the throne. I plan to make that happen one way or another. So now you can help me by unlocking your queen's cell. Capiche?"

The guard in my arms relaxed. "Well, why didn't you say so?" the guard asked, his bushy mustache shaking with each word spoken. "I'd be happy to let out the queen, so long as the monster in the royal chambers is taken care of." I released the guard who walked over to Zelda's cell to release her. He pulled out a keyring from a hidden pocket in his armor and unlocked the cell door. "There you are, your Highness. Do forgive me."

Before the guard turned back around, I knocked him unconscious using my knife's pommel. "I hope you can do the same," I said to the sleeping guard. "I couldn't take the chance that you might betray us."

Zelda emerged from her cell and checked on the guard. "He was a decent and respectful man. I think we could have trusted him."

I shrugged. "Eh, he'll get over it."

The queen stood and assessed me, smiling kindly. "You look much better out of that ridiculous outfit, Shadow."

I nodded. "I _feel_ much better. Thanks for noticing, Majesty." I gave a little salute with two fingers. Reaching out, I took Zelda by the wrist and began pulling her upstairs. "Come on," I told her. "I need you to lead me to the underworld, a monster's cave, or hell—even the royal chambers—wherever that bastard Ganondorf makes his bed."

"You have quite the way with words," Zelda said, running behind me, already out of breath.

"Well, let me put it this way, your highness. The last trip I made to the tavern, I made a sailor blush and convinced him to give me both his money and his entire ship and I didn't even lay a single hand on him. I can talk any way you want me to at this point."

The princess chuckled behind me. "Duly noted. Go up the grand staircase and go through the doors at the top before making a left."

Listening to the instructions given to me, I ran through the doors and down the corridor, entering the west wing. Zelda took the lead as she brought me through a series of halls, rooms on our left and right blurring by. She pulled me along, up a spiral staircase and to an isolated door, and I assumed we were in one of the towers. We stopped.

"Through those doors," Zelda explained, "is the royal bedchambers. I'm not sure what you'll find in there."

I nodded, placing my hand on the wood. "Wait here." Pushing the doors open, I peered inside. Moonlight streamed in through the windows, illuminating the room dimly. While I didn't see the evil king, there was a smaller figure collapsed at the foot of the fire place. Cautiously, I entered the room, approaching the figure on the ground. My mouth went up to cover my mouth in horror as I recognized the figure. "Link."

The frail Hylian lay unconscious on the floor, bleeding profusely from the whip marks on his back. His wrists and ankles were rubbed raw from the shackles that kept him bound to the stone floor beneath him. Kneeling down, I ran my fingers down Link's pale skin, noticing burns as I went. The poor Hylian was beaten black and blue, beaten within an inch of his life if his labored breathing was any indication.

I eased the broken Hylian's head onto my lap, wincing as he cried out in pain, his breath hitching. "Zelda!" I called out to the monarch.

Said woman came rushing in, gasping as she saw the state of the slave. "Oh, that poor boy!" she exclaimed. Zelda placed a hand on his forehead and stroked his bangs back. "Do you know him?" she asked.

I nodded sadly, tears welling up in my eyes. "He's Ganondorf's personal slave. He took the blame for me. That's why he's like… this… It's all my fault." I looked to the rightful queen. "Is there anything you can do for him?"

Zelda frowned and stared at her hands. "All my magic is drained… the only thing I could do is soothe him."

"If you can do that, do it… please."

Closing her cerulean eyes, Zelda began to hum, a warm and golden glow being emitted from her hand. The glow spread over the broken Hylian in my lap and his face instantly began to relax. It seemed that Zelda had managed to soothe his pain at least.

Gathering up Link in my arms, I stood. The Hylian was overwhelmingly light in my arms. The first thing he would get when we got out of here was medical treatment and a good meal. I smiled at Zelda. "Thank you," I said, my gratitude sincere. My gaze traveled around the room. "Any other ideas of where Ganondorf could be?"

The queen began to think, her eyes closed in deep thought. "The throne room, perhaps?"

"Then let's go. Take me there. It's time to end this." I looked down at Link. "Once and for all."

* * *

The throne stood before me, the dark and menacing form of Ganondorf slumped on its cushions. We had finally found him. Setting Link down, leaning him against the wall, I motioned for Zelda to stay with him before summoning Phantasma. The huge and angular scythe materialized, feeling comfortable in my hand, the silver of its blade gleaming dangerously.

Approaching the sleeping Gerudo king, I snarled, placing the scythe at his neck. "Wake up, swine!" I snapped.

The Gerudo woke with a start, his yellowy eyes meeting mine in an instant. "Cecile?" Ganondorf questioned. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Listen well, Ganondorf, King of Evil. My name is Shadow, and I am a part of the rebel forces that stand opposed to your tyranny. Prepare to meet your end!" I raised my blade high, but as I brought it down…

"Wait!" I stopped my swing, the blade inches away from the thick neck under it. Turning back, though keeping my weapon poised, I spotted Zelda and the frantic look she gave me. "Shadow! Wait! Please, spare his life!"

I gaped. "What? You want me to s-spare this madman's life?! Why?!"

"If we resort to what he has done, we are no better than him."

I was appalled. How could she suggest that I spare him? I was not being any worse than he. He had killed innocents. I would not be killing an innocent if I were to kill him. "I-I-I… You can't expect… you can't expect me to just do nothing!" I pressed my scythe harder against Ganondorf's neck as he attempted to move. If he even flinched, my blade would cut his head clean off and the energies inside would damn his soul to eternal hellfire.

"Take him in. This kingdom was founded on rules of fairness. He should get a trial, for if we do not adhere to the very rules in which we were established, how can we hope to rebuild?"

Gritting my teeth, I growled. A large huff escaped from my lips. "Fine." From my pouch, I pulled out a prayer slip, gripping it between my fingers. Placing it to my lips, I chanted. "Here me now, o rings of light, bind this cursed evil with thy holy might!" The prayer slip exploded in my hand, turning into particles of light, binding themselves around the wrists, ankles, and neck of Ganondorf. I sneered. "How's it feel for _you_ to be the one shackled?"

Ganondorf growled. "Just wait, you pathetic fool! No prison can hold me, and when I break free, I'll come after you and everyone you love!"

I scoffed. "Wish one of those rings would have slapped itself over your trap." Hefting the Gerudo to his feet, I kicked him towards the exit, the bonds around his ankles forcing him to take small steps. I turned to the queen. "My work here is done. I'll send word to the Resistance to take care of the cleanup. Maybe then we can work on freeing the slaves and rehabilitating them."

"What about the rest of the Gerudo?" she questioned.

I dismissed her concern with a wave of my hand. "As long as I have him in custody," I patted Ganondorf on the back, not sparing my strength, "there's no way we'll be attacked openly." I reached down to lift Link back into my arms. He stirred only slightly.

"If you're sure," Zelda conceded.

Pushing the once-tyrannical king forward, I left the castle, stepping into the light of a new dawn.

* * *

It had been less than two days since Ganondorf's capture. And yet, I was called back into work for the resistance. In the time I had left, the rest of our members had stormed the castle and apprehended any person that had sworn allegiance to Ganondorf. They had released all of the slaves and staff working in the castle or had been working for an ally of the Gerudo King. Now, they were being rehabilitated so they could reenter society as out fair queen worked to correct the damage.

I walked the halls of the resistance HQ and met up with Shad in his office. I walked in without knocking. "Great Nayru's Love, Shadow!" he exclaimed. "What have I told you about knocking?" My shoulders heaved upwards in a shrug, a smirk on my lips. They Hylian scholar sighed. "You're doing this on purpose just to vex me."

"Pretty much."

Shad sighed again. "Anyway… I'm sorry you had to be called in on such short notice, but Telma specifically requested that you come in."

"What's going on?" I asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs at the Hylian's desk.

Shad let out an amused chuckle. "Well, as it would seem, that young slave you rescued the other day… Link—I believe his name was—is refusing any and all further medical treatment until he meets with Lady Cecile… meaning in all actuality you."

I rubbed a hand down my face, the described situation playing through my head. "I see. That is a problem."

"That would be an understatement," the ginger snorted. "Without the treatment we're trying to administer, the boy could die. I'm surprised he's even lived this long. According to his charts, he's malnourished and is suffering from broken bones that include ribs, his right arm, and his left ankle. He had major lacerations on his back and chest as well as burns covering the majority of his body. From what we deduced, he had been experiencing this same treatment for years now."

I stood rapidly. "Take me to him."

My friend wasted no time in escorting me to the infirmary. From the brief glimpses I could catch through the windows and doors of the rooms, the majority of the freed slaves were healing well despite it not being long since their emancipation. A change of venue was all they needed it seemed. As for Link, the closer we came to his room, the more I could hear his thrashing and protesting yells.

"No! Go away! I want Lady Cecile!" came Link's cries from beyond his doors.

Taking a breath, I rapped my knuckles lightly on the door-frame before entering, ignoring the heated glare from Shad in the process. As I walked in, the nurse stared wide-eyed at me. I recognized her as Lily… she wasn't very fond of me… not like many people were. "You need to leave," she told me.

I sneered, shaking my head. "I have strict orders here to visit the freed slave Link. Unless you'd like to take it up with Telma, I do believe that it is you who has to leave."

With a huff, the nurse stomped out, face red.

Relaxing my facial muscles, I turned to the boy in the bed. He was sitting up, hands in his lap, head down. He was still a bit dirty, not having the time to be properly washed. I moved to sit beside his bed. Link looked up. "Lady Cecile… y-you came…" He took in my natural appearance. "You… look like someone else… different." Link's voice was strained and hoarse. He sounded broken.

I reached out and took one of Link's bandaged hands in my own, stroking it lightly. "This is what I really look like," I told him. "I was wearing a disguise so I could get close to Ganondorf and defeat him. My real name is Shadow."

A hand—the one not in my grip—reached out tentatively, fingers outstretched. I let them fall on my cheek as Link traced the skin under my grey eyes. The fingers trailed down, ghosting over my mouth and nose, falling off at my chin. "Softer than I imagined," the frail Hylian murmured. "Beautiful."

A light blush spread across my cheeks, but I didn't let my embarrassment deter me from my mission. "Why haven't you accepted any help from the doctors here? They just want to help you. Did no one explain?"

He shook his head. "I woke up here… alone and scared. I was wrapped up, but alone… I didn't know what to do, so I screamed… People came running, and I don't remember much else. All I do know was that I wanted to see one person—the person who saved me. I-I wanted to see you."

My heart quivered at Link's words. He must have been so frightened, not knowing where he was or what had happened. And when he screamed, no one thought to calm him down. Instead they probably thought about just sedating him again. They must have thought he was crazy.

"Link, will you let my friends help you? They just want to make you all better. Afterwards, I promise that I will be with you always."

"Always?"

I looked down into Link's watery eyes. He stared at me with such intensity. I smiled and nodded, easing the boy's head onto my shoulder. "Always."

I felt Link's face pull into a smile. It, however, fell into one of confusion as he looked up at me. "Are you friends with that mean woman who was in here too?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

My head fell backwards in a laugh. "Not even in the slightest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of that chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am.
> 
> If you're confused about Shadow's morals, think of her as Chaotic Good, if that helps. A vigilante even.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really falling in love with this story. I just get so excited at the prospect of writing more of it. And I really feel like we can all relate to Shadow in some way, shape, or form.
> 
> So without further ado, a new chapter.
> 
> I do not own Zelda.
> 
> This specific chapter is rated M due to indirect mentionings of indecent behaviors towards Link… ahem. Nothing about it is written, though.

* * *

_The sounds of my screams deafened my own ears. Hot chains beat down upon my naked back, more wrapped around my hands. I had committed the ultimate crime, a dark sin to the people of my village. I had practiced the art of shadow magic; a forbidden art._

_My initial hope was that I could learn the magic to save my people from the dangers of the Gerudo King. My only hope turned into a double-edged sword. While I had indeed driven off an attack by the king, slaughtering nearly an entire battalion, I had been cast out by the very people I had hoped to protect._

_"We'd rather be enslaved than have someone who deals with the shadows!" shouted the village leader as he sent waves of blood from my back, the searing heat from the chains blistering my skin._

_I could only cry out as my blurring eyes stared up at the face of my mother. "You've brought shame upon not only yourself and the village, but me as well," she spoke sadly. "You… you are no longer a daughter of mine."_

_She turned, and I watched as she walked away forever. One by one, the other villagers followed her example, leaving me alone in the wilderness… to rot and wither away._

* * *

I jerked awake from my nightmare as a rooster crowed from somewhere on my property. My breaths came out in pants and my hand found its way to my sweaty forehead. I looked down at one of my scarred hands, the pain from long ago creeping back like a phantom.

With a sigh, I rubbed the raised, pink skin before tossing my blankets aside. I stood from my bed and made my way to wardrobe, changing into my leathers. I was visiting Link today, the young Hylian insisting that I come back to see him after he was finished with his medical treatments.

Quickly eating, I finished preparing for the day before heading into the town. Link would be going through some physical therapy today. He would hopefully build up his strength after all the years of abuse. It looked like even the wind would knock him over.

Entering HQ, I headed down to the gym only to find Link attempting lift what was most probably half his weight. His arms shook terribly, as the weights lifted off the rack. Shad looked by, a nervous sweat dripping down his brow. His face changed to horror as the weights came crashing down atop Link's chest.

I panicked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Running to the pair, I lifted the weights off of Link's chest, placing them back on the rack. "You never lift without a proper spotter! What were you doing lifting that much in the first place?!" I turned on Shad. "And you! Why on earth did you let him go through with this?! He could have been seriously injured! And to make matters worse, he's still recovering!"

Shad held up his hands in protest, eyes wide behind his glasses. "I don't know anything about training regimens! And he insisted he could do it!"

Link sat up, head down, his hand clutching the material over his chest. "I-I just wanted to be strong…" Link murmured, "like you…"

Breathing out a strained breath, I sat down beside the frail Hylian. "Oh, Link."

"I just... I just don't want to be taken advantage of ever again. I don't want to be helpless…"

I placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sometimes being strong isn't everything. Sometimes… strength hurts you more than helps you."

Link looked up at me sadly. "What do you mean?" Taking off my gloves, I held my hands out to Link. He took them, stroking the scars gently. "What are these from?"

"These scars… they were given to me as a punishment for being desperate for strength and power. I tampered with things I shouldn't have and I was banished from my home for it. Being strong isn't everything… not even close."

A tentative finger stroked a thick scar on my palm. "You're just like me… If it's not too much trouble… and if you don't mind me asking… what was it that made someone punish you like this?"

I scowled. "Shadow magic."

"S-Shadow magic?" Link's eyes visibly widened. "Is that really that bad?"

I tried to ignore the stare Shad gave me, having revealed my secret to not only Link but to him as well. "It is. It's forbidden to use shadow magic most everywhere."

"Why name you after something bad then?"

"What?"

"You're name… Shadow…"

Realization dawned on me and I smiled sadly. "It's not my real name. The name Shadow was given to me as a marking, so that people would know what I had done. It's my scarlet letter to bear. I'm not even allowed to mention my own name any longer."

Link's eyes welled, filling with tears of sadness and an underlying emotion that I couldn't place. He returned to rubbing at his chest. Was he in pain from the weights? "How cruel," he murmured.

I shook my head, voicing my disagreement. "Actually, my village was very lenient to me. Practicing shadow magic is justified by death. They managed to hold on to some form of pity or love for me, merely putting me through a gauntlet and leaving me to the hands of nature. It could have been a lot worse." My words weren't putting the young Hylian, nor Shad, at ease. If anything, it made them restless. I needed to branch off of the subject of my punishment. "Think of it this way," I said. "If I hadn't learned shadow magic, I wouldn't have defeated Ganondorf or met either of you."

It was clear to see that from those little words, I made a huge impact on the boys. I knew Shad from long ago, when I was first trying to join the rebellion. He was the once who made it possible for me to make it at all. He was always there, cheering me on from the sidelines and patching me up when the battles were over. Shad would sooner forget himself than our memories together, I knew. And Link… well, I was the only thing familiar to him.

With a sigh, I picked myself up off the bench and stretched. Gazing down at Link, I smiled. "Link, how would you like to stay with me from now on?"

The boy looked up, eyes wide with disbelief, tears gone. "Really?!"

My smile broadened and I nodded. "Yup. Besides, I think I would much rather be in charge of your recuperation from this point on." I looked to the scholar who had been silent all this time. "You'll take care of the paperwork for Link's transfer, won't you?"

Shad went red in the face, nearly matching his hair. "And what makes you think that I'll do that?"

My smile turned into a conniving grin. "Well, there's always blackmail. I would hate to file a report on how you failed to administer proper health care to poor Link here."

The scholar's face turned even redder, though it quickly faded as he sighed. "Oh, yes, I'm sure you would just hate to do that. I suppose I'll get to that paperwork."

Looking down at Link, I smiled brightly. "Things are going to get much better."

* * *

The sun beat down upon my back as sweat trickled down it. Despite the constant chill in the air, the sun was a pleasant reminder of the days left behind me. It had been about a month and a half since Ganondorf's end of power and since I had made my offer to Link. He was coming today.

I spent most of the week preparing for his arrival. There were so many things to be done. The house had to be cleaned, the linens had to be washed and dried, and the shelves had to be stocked with food. At the moment, I was currently repairing the roof. After a storm that hit a couple of days ago, among the debris scattered about the property was a branch that was sent flying into the kitchen through the roof. Needless to say, it had to be taken care of.

Alas, there was no time to tidy up the property, for the sound of a baying horse could be heard just down the road. Taking a few final swings with my hammer, I pushed nails through the lined boards before climbing off the roof. I was just in time to see a carriage pull through the gate. It hadn't even stopped when Link came bursting out of it, running towards me. He threw himself in my arms, hugging me tightly. "Shadow!" he cried happily.

My arms wrapped around the Hylian, a laugh escaping from me. "Hello, Link. I take it you're glad to see me?"

The person who was protecting the carriage, who I recognized as Ashei, walked towards us, her armor clinking together with every movement. "I'll say," she said, pulling off her helmet and shaking her dark locks. "Talked my ear off, he did. Couldn't get a word in. He just kept saying how he couldn't wait to see you, yeah."

A smirk slid its way on to my face. "Oh, did he?" Link blushed.

The young Hylian appeared to have filled out quite nicely in the month that I hadn't seen him. I could no longer see Link's ribs through his shirt, though I was sure they'd still be visible if he were to take off the shirt in question, and his shoulders seemed to have broadened significantly as well. Although, that could be from the fact that Link was no longer hunching over in fear; he was standing tall now, shoulders squared with more confidence than what he left the castle with. I knew he wasn't completely over his time as a slave in the physical, mental, or emotional sense… but a vast difference could already be seen. That much was certain.

"How's his therapy going?" I asked the she-knight.

She nodded positively, her fingers rubbing at the dark circles under her eye. "Actually pretty well. I've never seen someone take to this kind of stuff so quick, yeah. It's like he was made to train."

My eyes widened slightly, a snort of disbelief passing through my nose. "How so?"

"It's quite remarkable, really," Shad spoke up, having finally exited the carriage, Link's suitcase in hand. He set the case down at Link's feet. "I find that our friend here is quite adaptable to situations," he said, patting the boy on the shoulder. "He's able to think on his feet and solve much more difficult puzzles than we initially thought. He's much smarter than we gave him credit for."

"Hey!" Link objected.

Shad and Ashei laughed, the scholar's hand shooting up to cover his mouth. "Sorry, old boy. But we weren't sure if you had any education at all when you first arrived at headquarters."

Ashei shook her head. "Aside from all that, Link's body is taking to his exercise program surprisingly well. We have to switch it up every couple of days, so his muscles don't get used to it and slack." She rubbed Link's head affectionately, ruffling his hair—now revealed to be a tawny gold under the dirt that had been there prior. "There's something special about this kid."

I chortled, joining in on the playful actions. "Ha, well, I could have told you that." I smiled wickedly, a rising trademark of mine. "You either have to be bravely stupid or stupidly brave to betray Ganondorf and help me of all people out." Link pouted, and I clapped his back. "Relax, I'm only teasing." When Link's demeanor didn't revert back, I grew worried. "What's wrong?"

"C-Can we not speak of him?" Link asked timidly. "I don't… I don't want to remember my time there."

I rubbed his back reassuringly. "Of course. We'll stop." The mood turned somber, the air around us stale with awkward feelings. An idea to push past this came to me, and I cleared my throat. "Well, I think I should help Link settle in. It's quite a ways from town to here, so he has to be tired. Besides, I have to get dinner started."

Shad's nose crinkled, a trait he acquired when confused. "What? But it's only midday." He was so dense.

Ashei rolled her eyes. "Come on, four eyes. Let's leave them be."

"But, Ashei—"

"Now, Shad."

"Okay, okay!" He held up his hands in defense, walking backwards towards the carriage. "Bye, Shadow. Bye, Link."

I nodded, turning towards the house without another word. "Why not return the goodbye?" Link asked me, grabbing his suitcase before catching up with me.

I closed the door behind us and motioned for Link to follow me down the hall branching off the kitchen. "I never say goodbye," I told him. "My people don't believe in goodbyes, because we never really leave people. There's always some semblance of ourselves left with them, and we are always sure to meet again some way, somehow, some life." Pushing open a door in the hallway, I motioned Link inside. "This will be your room. You can put your clothes in the wardrobe there. If you need anything, my room is the last in the hall. The washroom is directly across from your room."

Link nodded, setting his stuff down to throw himself onto the bed. He sank down onto the straw-filled mattress. "This is great," he said.

I scoffed. "Please, these mattresses are nothing compared to the ones in the nobles' houses or ones found back at HQ even."

The Hylian snuggled down into the sheets, burying his face into the feathered pillow. "It's still pretty great. I've never had a bed of my own before."

My grin turned to a frown. I sat down on the bed, beside Link. His comment reminded me of something I needed to ask him that I didn't feel comfortable putting in my report if it rang true. I only hoped Link wouldn't shut down. "Link, I know I said we wouldn't talk anymore on the matter, but can I ask you something concerning Ganondorf."

Link's breath faltered and he sat up stiffly. He attempted to speak, but when no words emerged, Link settled for a nod.

I took a breath. "Did Ganondorf...?" I couldn't even finish the question, alas it hung in the air like a heavy fog, weighing heavily on us. Link didn't need to respond… I already knew the answer. From the look on his face, I knew he had been spared from the evils most slaves experienced. A sigh of release escaped me and I pulled him close to me, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. "It's okay," I told him. "I won't judge you for something that's not your fault. Everything is alright."

Link cried heavily, tears soaking into my shirt. Though we were both around the same age, our different mentalities were incomparable. Mine of a hardened warrior, and his of an abused child, a slave both to his master and to his own needs. And yet, we weren't so different either.

Eventually, having worn himself out, Link dosed in a fitful sleep. I laid him out on the bed, draping the blanket over him. I would let him sleep off his stress. Then, if there was enough light in the day, we would do some training. I had no doubt that Link would get stronger both physically and mentally. It would just take some time.

* * *

The venison stew simmered over the fire, the indirect flames licking at the cauldron to keep it warm. I sat at the table, a tankard of mead in my grasp, letting my thoughts simmer much like the stew. Link was still asleep in his room, having been more tired than I initially thought. Perhaps it was the conversation itself that tuckered him out.

Smelling the aroma of the venison on the air, I went ahead and fixed two bowls. As I ladled out the stew, the sound of Link's bedroom door opening and closing caught my attention. The Hylian walked into the kitchen, his feet shuffling across the floor as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I smiled softly, holding out a bowl and spoon to him. "I hope your able to sleep tonight with how long you just slept." Link didn't answer. It was evident that he was still upset from earlier and it was my fault. "I'm sorry about the conversation from earlier," I said. "I didn't mean for it to upset you."

Link shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I'm not a quick awakener."

_So he's not upset… shows just how well I read people, though…_

Link began spooning the stew into his mouth. "So what is it that you do, Shadow?" he asked.

I took a bite of my own, letting the warmth run down my throat. "Well, we of the rebellion all have our respective jobs when we're not revolting against tyranny. I fancy myself a hunter of sorts."

"A hunter."

"Of monsters," I admitted. "I tend to leave the beasts alone, however, so long as they're not disturbing the peace and hurting people. I actually respect them in a way."

Link's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. He cocked his head to the side like a little puppy. "How so?" he inquired. He took another bite.

"Monsters, especially the more beast-like ones tend to act upon instinct, only killing to survive instead of for sport. Not a lot of people can say they do that. The human race is too cruel for such pure intentions. Not I, though. I've learned a lot from the beasts within these woods." I rubbed the back of my neck as the hairs at my nape stood up. Someone was coming up the trail. "I tend to learn from them," I finished, standing up.

Moving towards the door, I opened it and looked down the road to see a redheaded woman running up. "Shadow!" she cried.

"Malon what's wrong?" I asked, ushering the tired woman inside my house. I sat her down in my previously occupied chair.

She panted heavily, sweat dripping down her face and at the ends of her hair. "There's… There's a monster! It stampeded through the village, raging and stomping. It destroyed a lot of buildings and slaughtered the livestock. Took to the valley."

I kneeled down and stared down the woman, resting a gloved hand on her knee. "Did you get a good look at it? Can you describe it to me?"

Malon nodded. "It was horrifying. It had the body of a wild cat, it's fur as red as blood. A scorpion's stinger was the tail, shooting barbs of poison at everything that crossed its path. Oh, but the worst of it was its face! It's face! It was that of a man!"

I swore under my breath. "Manticore," I confirmed. "Has the village tried to expand as of late?"

Malon shook her head, red hair swishing back and forth. "No, but there was a peddler that came through a couple of days ago, selling alchemic potions. He said he had just gathered some supplies that morning not far from the village. Could he have disturbed its den somehow."

I nodded worriedly. "Probably. Manticore essence can be used in concoctions of all kinds. They're often kept as—if you will—ingredients in the mage schools." Standing up, I placed a gentle hand on Malon's shoulder. "Rest here, Malon. I'll take care of this."

Returning to my room, I changed into my leathers and gathered up my equipment. I didn't have any salves, so I would have to make sure not to get stung. As I headed for the door, I saw Link standing there. "No," I told him, already knowing where this conversation was headed.

"But I want to help," he insisted.

A sigh escaped my lips. I lifted the hood of my cloak over my head, hearing rainfall against the roof. "You can help by staying here with Malon. I won't be gone long. Before morn most definitely. And under any circumstance, do not come looking for me. If I'm taken out, no one else need be."

I left the house without another word, not daring to look back. I couldn't lose my resolve. Not now. Not while I was on the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end.
> 
> So, we've learned a little more on Shadow's past. And Link has finally moved in. I know he's OOC at times, but he's been victimized and is trying(failing) to put on a brave face. He'll grow out of it eventually though.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. Please, rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that it hasn’t been long since I posted a new chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and get this one out of the way and to clarify a few things.
> 
> To my reviewers: If you’re going to criticize me, do it on an account or at least put a name that I can call you in an answering manner. This also counts for flames, though I can’t say it’s appreciated because it’s not.
> 
> Anyway, I don’t own Zelda blah, blah, blah. Enjoy!

Bending low to the ground, I ran my fingers into the grooves a large paw print. Judging from this impression compared to the rest of them, the manticore was injured on its right forepaw. That peddler must have gotten in a good slice before making a run for it. I sighed deeply, my breath visible in the cool air. _I wish people would leave monster hunting alone. Let professionals do it._

I was far from a professional admittedly. But like I told Link, I only do something when the village is involved with them. They couldn’t afford one, nor would they get out here in time to do something. So I decided to do something instead.

Pulling my cloak tighter around me, I continued on the hunt, following the tracks left by the manticore. Malon was right. It had destroyed a good portion of the village and was now heading for the valley. Why though? What was so important there?

The blessed silver sword on my back felt heavy compared to the multitude of other weapons I had on my person. It always seemed to weigh heavily upon my body, though no one else seemed to notice. Was it sensing the magic I had used so long ago?

The rain came down harder, lightning striking in the distance as thunder boomed overhead. It was really coming down, acting as a white sheet in front of my eyes. It would not be good if the manticore got the drop on me, which it could easily do so in this weather. Mud splashed underfoot as I entered the valley, stopping at the edge of the river. The beast had stopped to take a drink, judging from the tracks, before continuing on. I did the same.

Turning in circles, I ignored the bite the frigid rain possessed and searched for anywhere that the manticore might have gone. It’s tracks led to what appeared to be a patch of trees on an outcropping overlooking the majority of the valley before disappearing altogether. Did it jump and land below? I walked to the ledge, the rain deafening, and I looked over. It wasn’t a large drop; barely ten feet. An easy jump for a manticore. It was definitely possible.

A sharp cracking sound made the hairs on my body stand on in, quickly disproving my earlier thoughts. A sudden wave of heat and pain burst from my back, and I cried out as I fell to my face, inches from the ledge. I couldn’t move, paralyzing venom coursing through my veins. I could just barely see the telltale signs of a barb sticking out from my lower shoulder, undoubtedly from the manticore’s tale. But where—

The beast in question leapt from the trees, landing in front of me with a soft thud, its massive paws easily the size of my head. Sharp claws dug into the soil, testing the stability of the ground. How had it hidden from me? Breathing heavily, I forced my eyes to look up, straining against their natural movement. The manticore was smaller than the usual—a runt—and it was covered in mud, not only masking its blood-red coloration, but stench as well. This creature was uncharacteristically smart.

The manticore eyeballed me, surely sizing me up for its next meal. It stalked close to me like a predator on the prowl, preparing to strike, but it wouldn’t. A manticore was more like a cat than anything. No it wouldn’t finish me off in one strike… it would play with its food.

A low snarl rumbled passed the manticore’s throat as it crouched low to the ground. It’s yellowy eyes locked onto my form, its muscles tensed, ready to pounce. Just as it went to spring into the air, a stone was hurtled at its head, bouncing off just below its eye. The beast shrieked, its head whipping around to see where the stone came from. My eyes followed the its movements, tracking the path the stone had taken.

“L-Link?” I slurred, my tongue feeling fat from the paralyzing poison.

The young Hylian stood vehemently in front of the manticore, chest puffed out and back straight. He seemed so much stronger than he had before. What was this change? Who was this person standing before me with this air of confidence and bravery surrounding him?

Gritting his teeth, hand clutched around another rock, Link’s eyes narrowed. His eyes flashed red with something that I’ve never seen before. It was like Link was a different person entirely. The boy chunked the other rock at the monster, earning himself a roar from the manticore. “Yeah, yeah,” Link groaned. “Roar, roar to you too, buddy.”

I was taken aback from the sudden switch in personality, the roughness of the Hylian’s voice. Was this even Link?

With a loud and abrupt battle cry, Link threw himself at the beast, weaving in and out between its legs. I never even noticed the rope he carried with him. Having been tied to one of the trees, Link wrapped the ropes around the manticore’s legs, dodging the swiping claws that swung at his body. Having completely entangled the beast, Link pulled the rope tight. The manticore went down, the ropes wound tightly around its limbs as Link hogtied it.

I attempted to talk around my tongue, my vision fading from the poison running through my system. “Who are you?” I questioned, stumbling over my words. Link looked down at me, red eyes boring into me. Kneeling down, the Hylian pulled the barb from my shoulder, and I gasped. I was rolled over and propped up against the tree, away from the snarling and hissing manticore. “Are you still Link?”

The Hylian smirked. “Link?” he chuckled. “No. I am Dark.”

* * *

 

The sound of voices is what I awoke to. They sounded frantic, like they were searching for something. My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself cold and wet and… outside? I was propped up against a tree, my limbs heavy with sleep. I smacked my lips a couple of times, a foul taste in my mouth.

“Ugh,” I groaned. “What happened?”  Memories of the manticore came rushing back to me and I panicked, rolling to my hands and knees, struggling to get up. My eyes searched the area for the creature in question, spotting it asleep, wrapped up in robe. It must have warn itself out in the night. But how was it tied—“Link.”

My head, much like my eyes, darted back in forth searching for the young Hylian. I finally spotted him at the other side of the tree, leaned against it much like I had been. I let out a breath of relief and slumped against the tree again. Link’s red eyes flashed through my memory, sending a shiver down my spine. He had been so different; he was someone else. Was Link suffering from multiple personality disorder from all the years of abuse?

The voices were back in multitudes, sounding even more desperate than before. “Shadow! Shadow!”  It was a search party!

I stood up, finally spotting little dots—people—in the distance. I rose my arms in the air, waiving—though it was more like flailing—them wildly. “We’re over here!”  Link stirred at the loudness of my voice, the manticore awoke plainly, staring with glowing eyes, looking much more calm than it had last night.

Finally closing the distance, the search party came into sight. It was led by Malon and Ashei. Malon ran up to me, throwing her eyes around me. “When you didn’t come back, the village assumed the worst,” she spoke, choking on her tears.

“I almost didn’t,” I admitted. I looked towards the manticore. “I was struck by one of its poison barbs and paralyzed pretty much from the neck down.”

“How did you defeat it, then?” questioned the she-knight, observing the gnarly claws of the beast.

I shook my head. “I didn’t.” I directed their attention to Link. “He did.”

Ashei didn’t look convinced. A snort passed through her nose. “This boy can barely hold his own weight, let alone tie up a beast of this caliber.”

I acknowledged Ashei’s concern with an lift of my head. Link’s sudden display of strength was frightening, even with the change in personality. “I have a theory, but I need more time till I make my findings. Until then, I want none of this getting back to HQ or Link.”

“Understood.”

Staring down at the sleeping boy, I sighed. “I hope I’m wrong.”

* * *

 

We arrived back at the house later that morning. I brought Link back to his room to sleep and explicitly told the search party to corral the manticore, tying it to a tree in my yard. I wished to study it further. Hopefully, I would uncover what drove it to attack. While I was sure the peddler attacking didn’t help, that usually wouldn’t set a manticore off an entire town. They were usually docile to a point. Something else must have happened.

Walking up to the beast, I took noticed of the almost defeated look it wore. Its eyes were sad and heavy. It was quite strange to see such a proud beast so solemn.

Approaching it slowly, I realized the exaggeration of Malon’s description. I hadn’t had the time to truly take in its appearance, but while the face of the manticore indeed looked like the face of a human, it was more in the shape of the eyes, the shortness of the muzzle, and the in the coloration. It definitely didn’t scream human; still resembling that of a cat.

Confident in my safety, the manticore’s tail pinned and its snout muzzled, I held a hand up to its nose, letting my sent waft into the nostrils. I ran my ungloved hand over the head and down its spine, marveling at the smoothness of the fur under my skin. “Female,” I  observed, coming to the belly of the beast. That’s when I noticed something strange about the belly and chest. The manticore’s teats were swollen, the mammary glands leaking with milk. She had just had a litter.

Scratching my head in contemplation, I grew confused. “A manticore wouldn’t leave her litter this early,” I stated to myself. “They would be too young… I doubt they eyes would even be open… Could that peddler have…”  An annoyed groan escaped from me, startling the once proud mama manticore. I met her eyes. “That stupid man. I’m so sorry.”

From what I could deduced, when the peddler had stumbled across the manticore den, mama must have been out feeding, coming back to see a man crouched over her dead cubs. She probably got in one good strike when the peddler swung with whatever he was carrying as a weapon, catching her paw. The peddler obviously fled when the manticore was successfully distracted, carrying out his prize with him as well as the scent of the dead to the village. Mama manticore only wanted to avenge her young, following the scent and attacking.

Patting the side of the manticore’s face, I retreated inside, surprised to see Link up and about. “I figured you’d still be asleep.”

Link smiled tiredly. “I couldn’t sleep anymore.”

Sitting down at the table, across from Link, I ran my finger across the wood. I was unsure of how to start up the conversation that needed to be had. I couldn’t just come right out and ask, unnerving the Hylian. Tact is what I needed.

“Why did you leave the house?” I asked him at last.        

He looked surprised at the question, probably not expecting that one in particular. Link’s eyes dropped, staring at the grooves in the table. “I just felt like you needed help… that you were in trouble. I couldn’t just sit here and do nothing.”

I frowned, but it quickly turned into a grin. “While it was stupid of you to come after me, I appreciated the help. Thank you.”

Link smiled too, his face flushing red. “I assume you wish to know what happened as well?”  I nodded in confirmation, remaining silent, urging Link to continue. “I don’t remember exactly what happens, but in tight moments… it’s like a change overcomes me. I… transform into someone else… someone different.”

The pain this conversation was causing Link was evident. “You don’t have to continue if you don’t want.”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

_I’ve got just what I need anyway._

* * *

 

_Patient suffers from “moments of madness.” Prone to mood swings when cornered, patient reverts to a more—reported—bloodthirsty personality. In moments evident of another personality, eyes change to a red color._

_Patient has injured staff when in “moods” after being questioned. Feeling of being backed into a corner is reported._

_When in his “moments of madness,” patient displays unnatural strength, speed, and agility. Other attributes have not been reported._

I flipped through Link’s file, having snuck into HQ, a scowl on my lips. “I knew it… Dammit,” I swore. We, specifically Link, were in trouble. _Big_ trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed the progression in the story.
> 
> Please, rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m sure you guys are curious as to what the heck is going on with Link. Well… I can’t tell you that just yet… that would be called spoiling… which is a major no, no. Oh, and to all of you who are wondering if Link is ever going to get stronger, the answer is yes. It’s just hard to build muscle, stamina, and such when you were treated the way Link was. But this is about him mostly, so it will happen.  
> Anyway, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. I do not own Zelda.

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with the manticore. I continued to keep an eye on Link, making certain of my theory before coming to any conclusions. If his other self would rear his head, I would be there to see it. Although, it was beginning to look like it never would.

Link continued to help me with chores on the farm, slowly but surely building up his stamina. It was hard work, and definitely difficult for the Hylian at first. He could barely lift up the milk pail once it was full, but he carried it easily now, having become used to the chores. All in all, he was making fine progress, and I felt like he deserved a fun reward—a surprise.

We walked down the large dirt trail towards town, Link enjoying the smells of the neighboring farms. “I love going to the village!” he said. He ran in front of me, walking backwards to walk-and-talk with me. “There’s always so much to see! And I can’t believe how many smells there are.”

I laughed. “I should take you to some of the bigger towns and cities then. This is nothing compared to what you would see in places like those.”

His cerulean eyes lit up with delight. “Do you think we could?! Really?!”

A small, soft smile stretched over my lips. I gave a singular head nod. “Perhaps one day when you’re strong enough to make the trip. Until then, you’ll have to make do with the village.”

“I’ll be sure to get stronger then! Just wait and see! I’ll be stronger than you in no time!”

“I’m sure you will,” I chortled.

Directing the gleeful ex-slave to the other side of town, I had to tighten my mouth to keep from smiling too much. I would surely give away the surprise if he were to ask about it at all. We proceeded up a few rolling, grassy hills, a large wall visible from the tops. A lone tree stood by the gate, welcoming people with its open branches. Banners with colorful tags hung from the gate, giving a quaint and warm feeling of hospitality.

Link looked at me confused, his head cocked to the side cutely. I raised an eyebrow at his childish expression, motioning to the walled-off enclosure with a wave of my arm. He visibly gulped and took a few more tentative steps before finally settling into a comfortable gait. His shoulders were tensed and hunched as he walked, nervous and unsure. I placed my hand behind his neck and rubbed comfortingly.

“Don’t be so stiff, Link. Nothing here is going to get you. This is a surprise for you, after all. Last thing I would want would be for you to get hurt. You’ll enjoy this… I promise,” I told him. “Trust me.”

He nodded. “If you’re sure.”

Entering through the gate, the gentle whinnying of horses seemed to calm Link’s nerves. I smiled at him reassuringly just as Malon stepped out of a fairly sized, white ranch house. She wore a proud grin on her own face, just as happy about today’s surprise as I was, among other things. “Welcome!” she greeted. “Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch! I feel like you’ll have a lot of fun here, Link. We are notorious here in Hyrule for raising the best horses of any caliber and breed, training them for most any job. And today is a very special day, indeed.”  She continued.  “You see, a past tenant here has recently returned from the castle. Would you like to meet her?”  Link nodded, unable to even speak. Malon just smiled. “Right this way.”

The redhead led us to a corral, a dirt track surrounding it. Inside was at least a dozen horses, all varying in coloring, mottling, sizes, and shapes. I saw a Gerudo Shagya, an Eldin Bay, a Faron Warmblood, and even a couple Hylian Haflingers. However, one horse—specifically a mare—stood out the most. I knew Link had spotted her as well when his face suddenly lit up like a torch.

“Epona!” he cried. The Hylian ran to the corral in a rush, startling some of the horses, but having heard her name, Epona’s ears swiveled in our direction, her eyes spotting Link. She gave a happy whinny and trotted over to the fence. As soon as the mare was in reach, Link climbed up onto the fence and threw his arms around her neck. “I missed you so much! I never thought I would see you again!”

Malon’s hands found their way to her hips. “Well, would you look at that,” she drawled. “I’ve never seen Epona take to someone so well before. You two must have formed a real bond.”

“She was my only friend,” Link admitted. “I’m glad to have found her here.”

The ranch girl nodded. “Truth is, we only just received her just this morn. A soldier came riding in on a handsome Morgan, Epona trailing behind. I was so glad to have her back.”

“Well, it’s a good thing she’s back,” I noted. “I haven’t seen Link this happy before… Thanks for letting us visit.”

Malon waved me off, her calloused famer hands retaining their daintiness. “Think nothing of it. You two are allowed here whenever you wish. If it wasn’t for that little rebellion, I wouldn’t have my favorite horse back. I owe you and the rebellion more than you know, Shadow.”

I shrugged. “Well, I’m sure if you offered to breed and train horses for the rebellion—though I’m not quite sure we can be called that anymore—I’m sure the higher ups would be more than grateful.”

She hummed, her fingers threading through fiery hair, twisting strands. “I’ll have to consider it and talk it over with daddy, but I could see us contributing to that kind of cause.”

We looked back over to the Hylian and the mare who were trying to get as close to each other as they could. Epona looked just about ready to jump the fence, but it was quite high.

“Uh oh,” Malon said, heading for the corrals gate. “I better get this gate open quick before Epona has any bright ideas.”

What did she mean by that? Was Epona seriously considering jumping over the fence? It was nearly taller than her! “Bright ideas?” I questioned, wanting to be sure.

Malon nodded. “Sometimes I could swear that this horse could jump almost anything.”

The gate flew open, and out ran the horses into the pasture for some grazing. Epona came right up to Link, nuzzling his cheek. The Hylian laughed, running away joyfully, the horse following after in a game of chase. Link looked so happy. His face was bright and smiling, but I knew something else was hidden underneath that smile. Like a snake coiled beneath the grass, skimming between the blades—something dark and sinister was coiled beneath _Link’s_ surface. But it wouldn’t emerge… Not here at least.

A frown marred my face. It was strange to think that someone like Link had a dark side. Despite all that had happened to him, he seemed so untouched and pure; untainted by the evilness he had been surrounded by. But he was touched by the darkness. And now something, evil or not, was inside of him.

Malon’s hand on my shoulder drew me from my thoughts. She smiled at me, eyes shining. “Would you mind helping me bring out more feed from the silo? The horses have eaten most of what’s in the barn and I need to restock. Usually, I’d have daddy help me, but he’s doing business in town.”

“Say no more,” I smiled back. “I would be happy to help.”  I turned to Link who was still being chased by Epona. “Link! I am going to help Malon with the feed if you need me!”  The boy stopped to wave before being head butted by Epona. He fell over and laughed, rolling on the ground as Epona snorted at him, tickling him with her muzzle. Chuckling, I rolled my eyes and headed for the silo.

Malon unlocked the metal door and it swung open with a creak. Bags upon bags of feed and loose grain were revealed. A couple stray two-by-fours were propped up against the walls. The rancher pointed to a cart. “We’ll put the bags of feed in the cart and pull it to the barn later. We need to pile it high.”

I nodded. “Will do.”

We began to tote the bags of feed to the cart, muscles straining under the tons of weight. How Malon did this every time, I would never know. I would get pretty tired of this pretty fast. “So how is your father? I haven’t seen him making his rounds lately,” I asked, returning to the shelves to grab another bag.

Malon shrugged. “He’s fine, I suppose. Still lazy as all get out, but he tries. He’s actually been in the capital for a while now. He’s been donating a lot of milk and cream to the refugees to help them get back on their feet.”  She smiled. “It actually surprises me a bit. While daddy is a nice and generous man, he rarely ever does anything that doesn’t mean a profit.”

“I don’t blame him. I imagine it’s hard to live the lifestyle you guys live. I mean, if one cow or chicken stops producing then that’s a good portion of your income down the drain.”  I moved to heave another bag over my shoulder.

She looked my way, nodding. “Yeah, it can be pretty tough but—Look out!”  Malon’s baby blues went wide as she pointed above me.

I turned, dropping the bag of feed, hearing a groaning sound behind me. Like Malon’s, my eyes went wide as one of the upper shelves of feed came crashing down on top of me. Acting on pure instinct, I threw my arms over my head and dropped to the fetal position. The shelf fell first, trapping me in between it and the wall of the silo. Luckily, it kept the bags of feed from crushing me.

I coughed as the dust from the feed settled. “Shadow!” Malon called from outside the collapse. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! I’m fine!”  I looked down at my leg, though I couldn’t see it in the dark, an ache in the bones. I pulled up my trouser leg and touched at my ankle. It radiated with tenderness. “I think I may have twisted my ankle, though.”

“Okay, just stay there! I’ll go find help!” Malon yelled, her footsteps fading as she ran out of the silo.

“Sure,” I grumbled. “Not like I’m going anywhere…”  I looked around my “tomb,” a small beam of light catching my eye. Maybe I could shift the boards enough and push through the bags of feed to escape. Lifting up my arms, I felt around for a weak point in the structure of the collapsed shelving. As I pushed, the wood around me groaned in protest, dust settling around me. It was working!

Or not…

The more I pushed, the more the structure—all around me—shook. There was no way, I would just shove the boards and bags off without risking the whole thing coming down. If those bags fell on top of me, I would suffer from more than just a twisted ankle. Those bags weighed fifty pounds easily, possibly more as well. I let my arms drop in defeat, coughing as I inhaled dust and pollen. What was I going to do now?

The sound of someone approaching my entrapment alerted me. “Hello?” I called out. “Who’s there? Malon? Link?”

The only answered I received was the telltale sounds of boards me safely moved from atop of me and a couple of grunts of exertion. Suddenly, I could see again. Light streamed in from the holes now formed, nearly blinding me as I attempted to look upon my rescuers. “You know, I think you’re more trouble than you’re worth,” a voice said. I looked up into red irises. “But the boy seems to like you, so I guess saving you is a small price to pay for his cooperation.”

Link… no. This… wasn’t Link. This was Dark.

The rest of the boards were removed and I was lifted out of the rumble, my arm draped over Link’s—Dark’s shoulders. “You’re a demon, aren’t you? A shadow demon, and you’re possessing a part of Link.”

“So there is some intelligence in that head of yours, after all,” the demon answered from within Link, letting me sit on a nearby stool. “I thought you were doomed to stupidity having been so easily duped by the manticore.”

I glared. “Any mother is dangerous, no matter the circumstance. That’s beside the point, however. I would like to ask you some things.”

Dark laughed. “And I would love to not answer them. Later.”  Like a stone, Link’s body dropped to the ground, his eyes rolling back into his head. Malon squawked in alarm, dropping the bag in her arms. She rushed to the unconscious Hylian, checking his pulse. I just huffed out in irritation. I’ve dealt with demons before, not shadow demons, but none were as infuriating as this one. And I had only just met it!

Looking to the unconscious Link, I sighed. This wouldn’t end well.

Malon continued to look on, confusion on what had happened written clearly across her features.

* * *

 

_An Excerpt on Shadow Demons:_

_Shadow demons inhabit a plane unlike that of any other save our own. It exists parallel to the plane we call earth, mirroring it almost exactly—a “shadow” as some might call it. It’s beings, however, are completely unique, only sharing possible similar physical traits and auras to people on the earthly plane._

_These shadowy people can only be brought to the earthly plane in very few and limited ways. One which way is to summon them with an elemental art known explicitly as “shadow magic” or as_ teneumbra arte. _However, this practice is strictly forbidden as shadow magic is a dark art that causes nothing but grief. It’s practice is punished at the first sighting of someone gifted in the art, usually resulting in death._

_Shadow demons are usually unintentionally summoned at the awakening of shadow magic—being the user’s first time to truly use it. This results in the summoning of the demon into our plane of existence, essentially trapping it here. Like the name suggests, once a shadow demon is trapped on the earthly plane, it is forced to wander as a shadow. It is a mere image of its true self, often the cause for ghostly shivers and the occasional movement of objects._

_The only time a shadow demon can physically walk in this dimension is to inhabit a vessel that has a spirit and aura compatible to its own. The demon is usually complacent once it inhabits a host, content to watch the world around it, only indirectly affecting it through its host by giving them physical and sometimes intellectual enhancements._

_Once bound to a host, the demon cannot leave it, lest it once again turn into a shadow. Even then, it would be drawn back to its host._

_There are no records of a shadow demon ever returning to its dimension._

_It is unknown what would happen were the summoner and demon were to ever meet. Effects would most likely be catastrophic. To try is ill-advised._

* * *

I stared down at the sleeping Hylian, his sleep anything but peaceful. His eyelids darted behind his eyelids and his body was wracked with spastic jerks and tremors. Link was having a nightmare and he had yet to awake after being controlled by Dark.

Stroking his hair softly, my gloves still clasped firmly on my hands, I made soft cooing noises. His movements slowed and his pained sounds died down. He was coming down from the fear.

After doing research on the creature dwelling inside of Link, my mind was wild with thoughts. To have pulled Dark from his dimension someone most likely dabbled in shadow magic. The only question was who or what.

Another thought suddenly came to mind. At one point in my life, I was new to shadow magic and had performed it. My hands were proof enough of my sin. I rubbed my hands softly, phantom pain coursing through my skin. If I had done shadow magic, who had I pulled from the Shadow Dimension?

Where was my demon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally updated. And I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> By the way, I just pulled those horse names from my head. They're a cross of parts of real horse names and Zelda names.  
> Leave me a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, alrighty then. I’m ready and raring to go with this chapter. I’m on a life-high and nothing can bring me down!... probably.  
> Since Breath of the Wild came out, there will probably be some details from that in here, so semi-spoiler alert, I guess? Nothing too drastic.  
> I do not own Zelda. I hope you all enjoy this.

It had been a two—nearly three—months since Dark had shown up in the silo. He had not shown up since then, but his appearance still affected, not only me, but Link, as well. The boy, I really couldn’t call him anything else with his mental capacity, seemed more somber and serious. He rarely smiled anymore. It was disturbing.

This had to change.

Aside from his mood, Link had grown complacent and distracted. It would cost him in his recovery someday. He might get hurt.

Said Hylian was currently weeding the garden, a thin tank top stretched across his shoulders. He had bulked up quite a bit since the incident in the silo, his form now sporting small, lean muscle. It was only a matter of time before they expanded to a point where none of his clothes would fit him.

_A trip into the village might be beneficial then,_ I noted. Walking up to the ex-slave, I called out, “Link!”  He looked up from his work, sweat trickling down his brow. Wiping his forehead, he stood up and dusted himself off, taking off his gloves. “We need to talk,” I told him.

His face told me he didn’t like the stern tone of my voice. Too bad. This would be a serious conversation.

Leading him into the house, we sat down at the table. Link poured us two tankards of water from the pitcher, old habits dying hard. He took a swig. “I know you don’t like to talk about your time as Ganondorf’s slave, but I need to know a couple of things, Link.”

His head cocked to the side cutely. “Like what?”

Not taking not of any discomfort, I continued. “Some things have been happening to you, as I’m sure you’re aware by now.”

Link nodded solemnly. “I’ve been blacking out, not lately though. Sometimes I remember what happened in those times, but other times I don’t. Do you know what’s happening to me, Shadow?”

It was my turn to nod. However, I didn’t want to scare the poor Hylian. “At any point during your time as a slave, do you remember any strange voices or shadowy beings? Or have you ever felt really strange, maybe like when you black out?”

He thought long and hard about this, Link’s brow furrowing, eyes closing in deep thought. He made a gentle humming noise, as if his brain was a running machine. Finally, he opened his eyes. “Yes,” he said at last. “I remember a voice, but it was a long time ago. I was small, smaller than I am now. Much smaller. It asked if I wanted the pain and misery to go away. It asked if I wanted to make a deal.”

“And?” I prodded.

“I said yes.”  Link sighed deeply, finishing off his water, putting the tankard by the wash basket to be cleaned at the pump later. “Nothing happened.”

“I don’t think that is entirely true. Were you ever truly conscious during any moments of discipline or just unbearably pain?”

A cord was struck inside Link. His face changed from indifference to shock, realizing that something really was going on with him. “No,” he seemed to gasp. “It was there, of course, just… just muted.”  Link turned to look at me, his eyes wide, piercing my own grey pair. “D-Do you know what’s going on?”

“I believe you are being partially possessed by a shadow demon.”

* * *

 

After a brief freak out by Link, it became clear that he had no idea what even the basic levels of demons were, let alone shadow demons. I gave him the history of what I knew about demons in general before moving on to the more elaborates of shadow types. It was difficult  with what little I knew about them myself.

The more I thought about it, I realized just how _little_ the knowledge I had was. I wasn’t even sure what rank the demon inside Link was. Demons had a hierarchy, to put it simply. They worked very similarly to human monarchies, only with very little input from a parliament. However, I had absolutely no idea if shadow demons were the same, living on a parallel existence and all.

If only there was some way I could get into contact with Dark himself. Of course, getting in contact with him didn’t mean he was going to divulge any information. He seemed rather reluctant the last we spoke. He didn’t act particularly hostile, though, so that was good. He even went as far as to save me in the silo, though he said he was doing it for his own benefit.

Dark was such a confusing and complex creature for sure.

“Shadow, do you think Dark is evil?” Link suddenly spoke up, shaking me from my thoughts. I jumped at the sound of his voice, almost forgetting he was even there. “I hope not.”

“I’m honestly not sure,” I said honestly. “He doesn’t seem malicious. And demons aren’t really bad in general; just a little mischievous if anything.”

My words, though they were riddled with uncertainty and doubt, seemed to calm the boy if just a little. I could tell he was on edge, unsure of what to do or how to feel or how to act. He was a ball of nerves, afraid to make the wrong move.

Reaching across the table, I took Link’s hand in my own gloved one, stroking the back of it softly with my thumb. “It’ll be okay,” I told him. I patted lightly. “We’ll figure this all out. And we’ll do it together.”  My face heated up at my own boldness, and I could see Link flushing lightly as well.

A gentle smile crossed over the Hylian’s face. He nodded hesitantly. “Okay.”

* * *

 

Despite the earlier conversation, Link slept peacefully that night. I could hear his quiet snoring from the den. While he slept, I perused the bestiary as well as a book that I thought I would never use again:   _The Book of Shadows._

The shadow demon entry in the bestiary directed me to a spell in _The Book of Shadows._ It would allow me to summon a specific demon for an unknown amount of time.

_The Book of Shadows_ was the bane of my existence. It was what had started my down spiral in life, pushing me into using the very same magic it spoke of. It was because of it that I was banished, and there was a shadow demon running around somewhere. I had thought I had burned it. For the moment, I was glad I hadn’t.

I flipped through the pages, finally founding the spell I need. Teneumbra Contioadvocavern; Shadow Summoning.

This spell would allow me to summon Dark, if not out of his body then at least pulling him up to the surface of Link’s consciousness. Either way, I would get the demon to talk… one way or another.

Quickly gathering up what I would need for the summoning, I snuck my way into Link’s room. I firstly lit a white candle, allowing the purity of the light to illuminate the room with its soft glow. The incense came next. I had to burn a series of herbs. Dill served as protection against evil, sage for wisdom, thyme for courage and strength, and  angelica to enhance the magic that would be used.

I began to read from the spell from the book, raising my bare hand towards Link, tentatively speaking the words so as to not say them incorrectly. The last thing I needed was to summon an unknown entity. “Invococo te posseum perducien teneumbra atraem, Dark, huicin planote. Tenetemo darem imperiumqueik eiusoom tempus, egom legot ut loquerisis ad me. Prodeante!” (I call upon the power of shadow and summon thee, Dark, to this plane. Holding dominion over this time, I bequeath you to speak to me. Come forth!)

The air grew still and all was silent. The smell of the herbs burned at my nostrils. Had I failed the spell?

Then…

Just as I was beginning to think of other methods of speaking with dark. My hand ignited in a violet light, swirling colors of blue and red spiraling around my arm. Ominous, yet playful laughter echoed throughout the room, as if it were coming from every direction. I turned in circles, attempting to find the source of the laughter, my hand still aglow. It was when my eyes returned to Link’s bed did I freeze.

They Hylian had disappeared.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as a breeze blew by… or rather as someone blew a puff of air on me. Hands found their way to my shoulders, a warmth against my back. “Dark, I presume?”  I tried to withhold the break in my voice. Another laugh and the hands were gone. I turned around to find the spot previously occupied by the other body empty. It was the sound of the bed’s mattress sinking down with a _huff_ that made me turn.

Link lay back in the bed, his head propped up with his arm. Only… this wasn’t Link. They Hylian’s once golden hair was now tinged with black at the ends, his once blue eyes were now a scarlet red—glowing eerily in the dim lighting. “You really don’t give yourself enough credit,” Dark chuckled, voice silky and seductive, eyebrow raised amusedly. He rolled over onto his back, examining his—Link’s—long fingers. I couldn’t help but notice the claws that tipped them now. “Shadow magic is a hard thing to conjure. And to bring me out here, let alone hold the spell, if the glowing of your right arm is of any indication—I applaud you. Even the greatest of magical manifesto masters have trouble performing this spell. And yet, you appear as if it’s no effort at all.”

I wasn’t going to let Dark’s flattering alliteration get the best of me. “I have questions for you,” I spoke plainly.

“Oh?” Dark grabbed the bedpost, lifting Link’s body up into a graceful handstand before bringing his feet to the floor. Dark’s possession made Link’s body far more flexible than what would seem possible. He was upon me quickly, grabbing my chin between spindly fingers. “And what makes you think I will answer them? I feel as if we had this conversation before.”

My face remained blank. I grabbed the offending hand and removed it, letting it fall back to its current master’s side. “I can hold this spell for as long as it takes.”

Dark scoffed, “Che! Fine by me. I rather enjoy fully possessing Link’s body. The boy has no idea what kind of power he has.”

_Power? What power does Link have?_

I must have made a face, for Dark’s lit up like the sun. “What’s this? Do you not know?! How comical!”  I remained silent, letting my frustration show on my face. Dark sighed dramatically, waving his hand through the air, letting it drop. He eased his way around me, pressing against my back once again, wrapping his arms around my torso. “Fine,” he whispered in my ear. “I’ll take pity on you. What do you wish to know?”

While my body was physically still, I was elated inside, but I remained calm. “Are you here with ill intent? Evil?”

The shadow demon hummed in my ear, his breath ghosting across the point. “I’d like to think I am neither good nor evil. I just exist. A little fun now and again, however, is more than acceptable I’d say.”

_Just as I thought. Moving on._ “Why and how are you here?”

“Come now. You aren’t even asking the right questions. You know exactly how I got here. Some little sorcerer wannabe accidently brought me here. Right out of a nap too. Trust me, being woken up by being sucked into a dimensional portal only to be spat out in a goddess forsaken forest is a very unpleasant way to wake up. As for why I am in our little Hylian here, our souls were compatible, strangely enough. After waking up in that forest, I felt drawn to Link, as he is my proper host, and we struck a deal. I’m sure he told you that, though.”

“What about your dimension, the Shadow Dimension?”

Dark sneered, a sound of disgust coming from him. “What a terrible title for my home. I would much prefer it to be called by its name.”

“And that would be?”

He shrugged. “How should I know? Its name has been lost for millennia. Anyway, it’s not too different from here actually. The style and culture is a bit different, but it’s not so unlike your earth here. There are times of peace and there are times of war, but despite this, my world feels to be bathed in a sea of serenity. At other times, it feels quite playful. I suppose it is an adapting world.”

His words were confusing. Dark seemed unsure of them, like he wasn’t quite sure if he was speaking the truth. Of course, the time Dark has been separated from his world could have left a toll on his memory.

“One more question. Who exactly are you?”

I felt Dark tense behind me, his arms dropping from my body. A breathy sigh escaped him before he laughed. “Alas, that is a question for another time. The little hero wants out now. He’s afraid that I’ll do something to you.”

My eyes widened at his words. “What? You can communicate with Link while your possessing him?”

“Communication isn’t exactly the right word. I can hear his thoughts and I can talk to him, by the way, he’s creating quite a massive headache right now—practically banging on the walls of his brain. Anyway, I don’t think you should keep him waiting any longer.”

“But—“

“Shadow. Let him come out.”

As much as I didn’t want to admit it, the shadow demon was right. I couldn’t keep Link waiting any longer. And even if I didn’t get all my questions answered, I at least got some of them. The others would just have to wait.

Dark laid himself out on the bed and smiled, sharp teeth glinting in the candlelight. “See you later.”

With a solemn nod, I held out my hand and released the spell. Link’s body went limp, Dark receding back into Link’s mind. Exhaustion suddenly hit me like a boulder, weighing heavily down upon me. That spell had taken more out of me than I thought. I looked to Link’s unconscious form, briefly wondering why he wasn’t waking up. My limbs felt weak and sluggish, my head dizzy.

“What’s… going on?” I questioned. I reached out to the Hylian, still asleep, on the bed. “L-Link…”  He began to move, lifting himself from the bed.

My world faded to black.

* * *

 

I could taste metal, though my tongue felt fat and dry. A migraine pounded at my head, keeping me from opening my eyes. Not that the harsh light would have permitted me so anyway. Licking my lips—they were chapped—I called out with a groan. It was the only sound I could produce at the moment.

The sound of footsteps reached my sensitive ears, and I relaxed at the sound. Someone was coming. “Shadow! Goddesses are you alright?!” they said, panicked.

Turning towards the voice, I reached out, mumbling softly. “W-Water… water…”

“Right. Here.”  A mug was placed against my lips and was tilted upward. Cool, refreshing water poured down my throat, and I drank greedily. It soothed the burn in my aching throat, giving me the opportunity to speak more. “Is that better?”

I nodded. “Too bright.”  I heard candles and torches being blown out and extinguished, and I cracked my eyes open slightly. The lighting in the room was now bearable, but the question now was:  Where was I? Shad moved into my line of sight, having been the one taking care of me. “Where,” I cleared my throat, “am I?”

“The healer in the next village over from yours. Link brought you here two days ago.”  My eyes widened a fraction as I tried to remember what had happened prior to being here. I voiced my concerns to the ginger haired scholar. He shook his head. “I’m honestly not sure what happened. Link won’t tell me a thing. The only thing he let up was that he found you collapsed in your home. He managed to get a hold of a girl named Malon and he helped her get you here via horse and cart. You were brought in severely dehydrated and physically and mentally exhausted. Your body has undergone some serious stress. Just what were you doing?”

What was I doing? The last thing I remembered was lighting a candle and burning some herbs and then talking… talking with who? Was I talking with someone at all?

“Shadow,” Shad spoke up. He looked worried, his eyes shown with unshed tears. “Be honest with me. Were you practicing shadow magic?”

I grew alarmed. “Why would I do that? What makes you think that?”

Shad lifted my right arm, displaying it to me. Bands of black overlapping one another stretched down my forearm, the phases of the moon wrapping around my wrist. And to top it off, the Shadow Sigil was practically stamped on my palm. Sounds of disbelief squeezed passed my lips, my eyes as wide as saucers. I couldn’t speak, not believing what I was seeing.

“Do you know what this means? That’s the mark of shadow magic! You’ve been using it again haven’t you? It only shows up after the success of a spell.”

“That’s impossible. When would I have—“ my words trailed off, memories from two nights ago returning to me. I remembered performing the summoning spell and conversing with Dark. Everything was making sense now. “Oh, no,” I said simply.

“Yeah, I’ll say. You’ve really messed up, girl. I’m not quite sure what to make of this now.”

I grabbed the front of Shad’s shirt with my newly accessorized arm and pulled him towards me. “You can’t say anything, Shad. Please, I’m begging you. I’ll be put to death, and Link will be left alone. You can’t do that to us.”

Shad’s eyes were wide behind his glasses. “Of course I won’t say anything. You’re one of my best friends, you bloody idiot. There’s no way I could turn you in.”  I released the scholar from my death grip and watched as he sat down in a nearby chair. “What do you plan to do about the markings?”

I shrugged. “What can I do besides hide them while in public? At the very least I have to hide  the Shadow Sigil. Luckily, my gloves will do that much. I’ll just say I got some tattoos or…or something.”  I looked off to the door. “Where’s Link?”

The redhead broke into a smile. “I was wondering when you would ask.”  He moved to the door and opened it, exiting the room.

It couldn’t have been more than fifteen seconds when the door next opened, Link standing behind it. The young Hylian looked close to tears as he ran into the room, the door closing soundly behind him. “Shadow!” he exclaimed, rushing the bed. Link stopped at the footboard as I lifted myself into an upright position. “How are you feeling?”

I smiled softly at him. “Better. Thanks to you… I’m sorry you had to wake up to that.”

He shook his head violently. “I’m sorry you had to face that guy alone.”

“To be honest, Dark wasn’t that bad. He was rather helpful, and I don’t think he means us any harm. You don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

I received another headshake. “That’s not what I mean.”  A blush spread across Link’s tanned cheeks. “I could hear a little of what he was thinking. He… He likes you.”

“Likes me how?” I questioned.

“I’m not sure.”

Motioning for Link to come closer, I grabbed his hand in mine. “Let’s not worry about it. Anyway, thanks for not revealing what I had done.”

“After what you said about the first time you did shadow magic, I knew it had to be secret,” he paused. The blush still remained on his cheeks as he looked down. “I still don’t understand how it can be dangerous. I remember seeing some of it through Dark’s eyes. It was beautiful.”

I smirked. “Beauty can be deadly,” I explained. “In the hands of those who don’t know how to use it, shadow magic can be disastrous. But I agree, shadow magic is very—“

The door burst open with a _bang_ , Shad running in. He was out of breath, panting, sweat dripping down his brow. He looked terrified. “Sha-Shadow! …news! Terrible news!”

“What? What is it?”

Shad bent over, his hands on his knees, clearly winded. His head snapped up, his eyes burrowing into me. “It’s Ganondorf! The Y-Yiga Clan… they helped him escape!”

I didn’t have to look at Link to know he was thinking along the same lines I was.

_Oh, hell._     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. Another chapter. Things are starting to unfold and swing into action.   
> All the spell mumbo jumbo is just jumbled up Latin.  
> Anyway, feel free to ask questions. Also, check out my other stories here and on fictionpress.  
> Please review or comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get some key details that move the story along quite a bit. Relationships grow a little bit, and we get some interesting foreshadowing.  
> Sorry for any mistakes. I do not own Zelda. I hope you guys enjoy.  
> *Whoosh!* (Disappears like Castiel)

After getting over the initial shock about Ganondorf’s escape, I sprang into action. Link protested, insisting that I get back into bed to rest. Of course, this was impossible. Shad informed me that I had been specifically chosen by the bigwigs of our group since I had worked the prior case. And with a job to do, there was no way I could rest.

Sending the boys out of the room, I got dressed in my leathers and fastened my weapons to my body. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and wrapped a cloak around my neck. Leaving the room, I passed the boys in the hall and headed outside the hospice. A horse was already waiting for me.

“Please, don’t go, Shadow,” Link pleaded with me, following me outside. “You don’t know what that man is capable of.”

I turned to him. “I know quite well actually. Besides, I’m not facing him today. I’m just going to investigate. It’ll be all right.”  I patted his shoulder gently before tightening my gloves on my hands. “I promise.”  Directing my gaze to the ginger haired scholar, I grew serious. “Make sure Link does his therapy and chores at the house. And please, make sure he doesn’t get hurt.”

Shad nodded. “You can count on me, Shadow.”

Mounting the stallion, a mealy Hylian Haflinger, I seized the reigns and placed my feet in the stirrups. I looked back down at the ex-slave and smiled reassuringly. “I’ll be back in a couple of days. Mind Shad and don’t cause any trouble. Okay?”

Link nodded, grabbing the saddle horn. He let his other hand caress the Haflinger’s massive neck. He looked down at his feet, cheeks reddening. “Just promise me something, Shadow,” he said, eyes darting up to meet mine. “Come back in one piece. Don’t do anything reckless.”

I nodded in affirmation, no other words needing to be said. Link let go of the saddle, and I spurred the stallion onwards, dashing off towards the castle nestled at the horizon.

* * *

 

It took about a day and a half to reach the castle. Despite recent events, the castle was looking in much better condition, proper guards at their stations. Zelda really knew how to run a place.

After giving my identification at the front gates, I was directed to the stables where I would dismount Lev, I learned the horse’s name from the plate on the breast collar, and be escorted inside to the throne room. The true ruler of Hyrule looked regal and powerful upon her throne, but I still couldn’t hide my irritation. Giving a quick bow, I scowled, letting the queen know the levels of my irritation.

“I’m sorry to have summoned you here under the present situation, Shadow. I—“  I cut Zelda off with the raise of my hand. Under normal circumstances, the very same hand could be chopped off if she deemed so, but right now… she needed _my_ help.

With a heavy sigh, I began my lecture. “I knew something like this would happen. Despite popular belief, Ganondorf had many followers, as you can now see. You should have let me do my job, your Majesty.”

The queen rose from her throne and paced back and forth. She raised a hand to her face, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I know. I just felt like he could be reasoned with; that he could be rehabilitated.”

“And that’s something you don’t understand,” I accused. “While it’s well and good to want to be the better person and solve things with diplomacy, you have to pick your battles. Some people just can’t be reasoned with, no matter what you do. Perhaps it could have been different had the Evil King not been raised in the way he was or if someone would have gotten to him in time. But it’s too late to be having ‘what ifs.’ We have to act now.”  I let my words sink in. It felt strange to be teaching a monarch like Zelda this, but with the little experience she truly had, she needed it. She wouldn’t make the same mistake twice, that I knew. “Why don’t you show me his cell?”

Zelda’s eyes widened as if she had completely forgotten the reason why we were here as we had gone slightly off subject. “Yes, of course. Forgive my absent mindedness.”

I shrugged. “Not your fault. Lots of stuff has been going on.”

“Right. Please, follow me.”

We walked down to the dungeon, none of this new for either of us. Zelda had spent quite a bit of her life down here, and I had come down here more than once now. Things were definitely familiar looking. And yet, as we walked down the aisle of cells, I noticed how we weren’t stopping. Where were we going?

Zelda stopped at the far wall, placing her hand along the masonry. One of the stones sunk inward and the wall slid open, revealing a whole new set of cells. “These are where the very worst of the worst are kept,” she explained. As you can see, during his reign, Ganondorf either released or executed most of the prisoners if not all of them.”  She led me to the last cell on the block, alienated from the rest. Of course, it wasn’t much of a cell any longer. “This was his.”

Unlocking the door, I wasn’t surprised to see the back wall blown to bits, water lazily lapping at our ankles. “I can safely assume this is the sewer we’re seeing here?” I asked, staring down into a dark tunnel, the sound of rushing water meeting my ears. At Zelda’s nod, I bent down to examine some of the rubble left from the back wall. A black residue rubbed off on my gloved fingers. “Gun powder,” I noted. “Well, for a group of misfit ninja, the Yiga sure lack subtly. When did this happen?”

“Just the other night. The explosion shook the entire wing,” the queen informed me. “There used to be a tunnel system connecting the outside to the sewers, but it had been caved in… or so I thought. Ganondorf must have had his minions excavate it as an escape route for this very situation.”

Something wasn’t making sense. I rubbed my lower face, deep in thought. “Why escape now, though? Wouldn’t it be wiser to wait while the kingdom isn’t on high alert? After all, there’s nowhere to run. We know both the Yiga and the Gerudo that actually follow him are based out of the Gerudo Desert, so he couldn’t go there, unless he wants for us to chase and die of heat exhaustion or freeze to death or be eaten by a Molduga. Still, it’s very unlikely. And he couldn’t leave Hyrule… all the ports are still closed. Where could he go?”

Zelda raised an interjecting finger. “Ah, but it appears you’ve missed a rather large clue.”

“Really? What?”

I was spun around quickly, now facing the eastern wall. My eyes widened at the sight of the crimson stones. Touching the red lightly, I grimaced. Blood. But it wasn’t just blood; it was bloody writing!

I took a step back and read.

_I will reclaim which that I’ve lost. I will unleash a power onto this world by the likes of which no one has ever seen. I will unleash an army that makes even Hell tremble. And I will rule, both this world and the next. So says I, Ganondorf Dragmire!_

“Damn,” I swore, not caring that I was in the presence of royalty. “That’s heavy.”

“Exactly what I thought,” admitted Zelda. “But what does he mean by the next world? Do you have any ideas, Shadow?”

I thought long and hard about the possibilities. To Ganondorf, ruling one world wasn’t enough. He wanted to rule two. Of course, that posed a different question. _What if the next world isn’t so much of a world as it is a dimension? Like… The Shadow Dimension!_

My eyes widened in horror as I swore again. “Damn.”

* * *

 

Zelda brought me to the royal library upon my request, and I spent half an hour searching through the catalogue of books before finally finding one that could explain everything. It was the royal library, after all. There wasn’t a book it didn’t have.

Pulling the book _Parallel Dimensions and How to Locate Them_ from its shelf, I dropped it on a table, dust flying from its cover. I placed my hand on the hard, brown cover. “It’s not a world Ganondorf is after. It’s an entire other dimension!” I exclaimed to Zelda. I flipped open the cover, and on the first page was line of sorts. It was much like a timeline, but instead of times, there were dimensions listed on it. I pointed to Earth. “We’re here,” I explained. “The Earthen Dimension. And the closest dimension to us is…”  My fears were confirmed in that next instant. Ganondorf was truly headed for the Shadow Dimension. I let out a fearful whine.

“Shadow?” Zelda spoke softly. “How do you know all this? Where is this coming from?”

My breath hitched in my throat. She wanted to know how I knew all this, but I couldn’t just tell her about Dark and Link. She could have Link experimented on, and then he would be a slave to his own country. I couldn’t let that happen, so I did the one thing I could do. Pulling off my glove, I showed the queen the Shadow Sigil on my right palm. “From this,” I told her. “I know because of this.”

She gasped. “Shadow magic… I see. And that’s where you derive your name from.”  I nodded, making Zelda hum in thought. “Well, this certainly changes things, doesn’t it? And while I should uphold the law, I’m afraid Ganondorf destroyed all written documents of them during his reign. Too bad.”

I let out a sigh of relief, a smile crossing my features. “Thank you,” I breathed, pulling my glove back on.

Zelda smiled in return before resuming our previous conversation. “Considering your expertise with the particular subject of shadow magic, I’m afraid Hyrule, as well as myself, must ask you for your help, acting in our stead. Will you help us?”

I thought of Link back at home. I wanted to stay with him, and he’d no doubt worry if I went on some adventure to another dimension. But if I wanted him to live free, Ganondorf’s written word of reclaiming what he had lost in my head, I had to do this. I had to do this for Link.

“I’ll do it,” I said at last. “I’ll go after him. However, I want only one thing in return.”

“Anything.”

I grew somber. “Send guards to watch over my village. The people there are not fighters by any means. Tell your soldiers to protect them by any means.”

“I promise.”

* * *

 

Lev’s mighty legs thundered against the earth as he ran, his sides heaving with each breath he took. I ran him hard, determined to get back to my house as fast as possible. The fate of a lot of people depended on it.

Rain pounded against us, our bodies becoming soaked with the water. Mud flew up behind Lev, his large hooves scraping up the earth under us. I almost feared that, with the rate of the rainfall, Lev would lose his footing and crash to the ground and crush me in the process. But he ran strong and true, and the village soon came into sight. My house on top of the hill overlooking the village acted like a beacon, beckoning me and spurring me onwards. I could practically hear Link’s voice calling me home already.

Reaching the boundaries of my land at last, Lev vaulted the fence and I directed him to the barn where he was dismounted, but not stripped of his tack. He immediately dove into the hay and water trough found there while I headed into the house. No one was in the kitchen to greet me. Glancing over to the couch, I found Shad sleeping soundly, not at all bothered by the storm raging outside. But where was Link?

Going down the hall, I entered Link’s room, finding the Hylian curled up on the bed, eyes blown wide, hands clutching around his long ears. “It’s the storm, isn’t it?” I asked him.

He nodded. “I don’t like the thunder. It’s loud… overwhelming… it hurts.”

“I know. PTSD certainly can’t help either,” I agreed with him just a bit sarcastically. “It’s okay. It’s just sound, Link. It can’t hurt you.”  I stroked his hair softly, brushing it behind his ears. I smiled. “Besides. You’re stronger now, Link. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally too. And I need you to be strong now too, because I need to speak with Dark.”  I had dropped the bomb, and judging by Link’s expression, he was none too pleased.

“What? No!” he exclaimed. “I won’t leave you alone with him!”

“He won’t hurt me, Link.”

“I know, I know! But he could do so much else, Shadow!”  Link was pacing the length of the room now, raking his fingers though his hair. From this angle, I could truly see how much fitter Link had become. He was filling out quite nicely, and dare I suggest that I might have even been attracted to him? I shook my head; now was not the time for such thoughts. “I’ve told you before, Dark likes you, maybe even fancies you. I can hear him thinking such… impure thoughts.”

I restrained the lump that tried to get stuck in my throat. “I-Impure thoughts?” I stammered. “Like what?”  My heart was beating wildly now, hammering away in my chest.

Link looked around the room cautiously, despite us being the only ones nearby. He leaned closer, motioning for me to lean in. “Like kissing,” he whispered.

A breath of relief escaped me. Link was merely overreacting, his brain—still thinking like a child’s—thinking that kissing was a dirty thing no doubt. If he thought like that, then I felt all the more guilty for finding myself even the slightest bit attracted to him. With a chuckle, I cupped the back of Link’s neck, looking up at the Hylian. Was he always this tall? Was he standing prouder now?

“I think I can handle that,” I told him. “But I need to talk with Dark. It’s urgent. He might be the only one that can help me find Ganondorf.”

Link looked away, a thoughtful look in his eye. He was contemplating, debating with himself and going over all his options. I knew he didn’t want me alone with Dark. He didn’t like the idea one bit. But he liked the idea of Ganondorf taking over again even less. Turning back to me, Link frowned. “You’re going to use the spell?” he asked me.

I nodded.

“And if something happens, you can release the spell at any time?”

Another nod.

It was Link’s turn to nod this time. He looked at me sadly. “Okay,” he conceded, laying on the bed. “Do it.”

As quick as the wind, I gathered up the necessary ingredients to perform the Teneumbra Contioadvocavern. I wasn’t eager to try the spell again due to what happened last time, but it had to be done. I knew of no other way to summon Dark forth. Raising my hand, the Shadow Sigil directed at Link, I began the chant, my arm slowly glowing brighter. The violet colors of the spell swirled around my arm once again as I chanted. The spell was working!

I watched as Link began to convulse on the bed, having been fully conscious for this round of shadow magic. It looked painful, seeing him writhing and gasping on the bed. I wished I could stop and end the pain, but I couldn’t just yet. Suddenly, Link’s body grew still, his eyes closed and muscles relaxed. The next they opened, crimson stared back at me as Link took on an appearance that let me know that Dark was at the forefront of his mind.

“You’ve grown bolder since the other night,” said the silky voice of Dark, inhabiting the body of my friend. He sat up on the bed and stared at me, specifically my arm before trailing his gaze down my body. Perhaps Link’s fears of Dark’s feelings for me were well placed. “What’s the occasion? Decided to let me drop by for a little chat?”

“Funny,” I commented with a raised eyebrow. “But no. Let’s make this quick. I have something very important to ask of you.”

Dark disappeared, but I knew he had come up behind me when he pressed himself against my back. “The lady with all the questions,” he said, resting his chin on my shoulder. “You ask so many, expecting so much from a demon like me.”  Dark switched shoulders, his nose just barely touching the side of my neck. “Well, what do I get in return for answering the oh so important question? Hmm?”

He was bartering. Typical demon move. But was Dark really just a regular demon?

“What _do_ you want?” I questioned.

Dark stepped away, tapping the tip of his finger against his lips, deep in thought. “What _do_ I want? Hmm. Well, I suppose it depends on the weight of the question, and if you’ll keep our bargain, of course. What do you say, Shadow?”

My lip curled in distaste. The last thing I wanted to do was make a deal with a demon, but it didn’t seem like I had a choice. “Fine,” I said reluctantly. “I agree to the terms.”

“Ooh,” Dark moaned, coming close to speak directly into my ear. “Why so serious? Why don’t we have some fun?”  At my pointed look, Dark shrugged, throwing his hands up. “All joking aside, ask away.”

I took a strained breath, my patience growing thin. “How do I find a portal to the Shadow Dimension?”

The shadow demon drew back at my question. “So you want to get where I lay my welcome mat. Interesting. I believe the weight of that question deserves me more than just an… offering.”  Dark’s hands trailed up my arms and up my neck before going back down. His hands grabbed onto the swell of my hips. “Don’t you think so, Shadow? Or should I call you by your given name instead?”

My head snapped in his direction, my eyes hot and blazing. “You wouldn’t dare,” I accused. “You don’t even know it!”

“You don’t know what I know. You see, I am a very old entity, and I know a great many things.”

“Not my name. You don’t really know it!”

“So vicious. So how about I prove it to you?”  Dark leaned in close, gripping me tightly. I felt his lips brush across my ear as he whispered my given name to me. My eyes were as wide as saucers as Dark pulled away from me. “Proof enough?”  He sat back down on the bed. “Ah, but it appears we’ve gone off track. Allow me to ask a question now. Why do want to know how to get into my homeland?”

I was still reeling from the fact that Dark knew my name. I needed to get a grip on myself. “A tyrant called Ganondorf is attempting to go there and take over.”

Dark’s playful expression fell. He grew serious and somber. “I see,” he said. “It seems that man can’t leave well enough alone. I’ve had my fair share of experiences with him. I would often come to the surface of Link’s mind when the pain was too much. Such a cruel man, he is.”  He directed his gaze towards me. “And you’re certain he is attempting to get to my home?”

“Yes.”

Dark stiffened, turning his back to me. What was going through his mind? “Very well. Nothing is needed of you this time. It seems that I am destined to help you.”  Moving to grab a piece of parchment and a quill, Dark redirected his gaze back towards me. “What do you know about the Shadow Dimension?”

I shrugged. “Not much. I know it mirrors this dimension with a few key differences. I have no idea how to find it or how to open a portal, though.”

The shadow demon nodded. “Makes sense. Not many people do. Luckily for you, you have me.”  Dark began to write strange symbols on the paper. An incantation, perhaps? “What a lot of people don’t know, is that it’s quite easy to enter my realm. There are portals almost everywhere; all you have to do is look for oddities in the world that could have a possible association to shadows and the like. Then, you say this chant for those skilled in shadow magic, but for those who aren’t, they have to use lengthier means to enter. It could be using a special item or finding someone who can use magic.”

“That seems simple enough,” I noted.

“Ah, but that’s the thing. It is simple… too simple. When trying to enter the Shadow Dimension, you have to be careful where you open a portal. While there are a lot of them, they’re not always in the best place. Some things that exist here don’t over there. There are even some places in the Shadow Dimension that will change your physical form without the proper wards. Fortunately, you can craft one.”  Dark proceeded to scribble down a few steps and ingredients to make the ward. “Once you craft one, I recommend opening the portal in the Lost Woods. Finding it will be difficult, but everything remains stable there.”

With a nod of my head, I grabbed the parchment and tucked into one of my pouches. “Thank you, Dark. Honestly, thank you.”

He waved me off with his hand. “Yeah, yeah,” he smirked. “Just don’t expect the next time you need information to come free.”

Returning the smirk, I chuckled and released the spell. “I’ll remember that.”  Link’s body fell back onto the bed, unconscious, Dark once again pushed to the back of Link’s mind. Hopefully this was the last time I would need something from the demon. Even though, I didn’t have the spell up for nearly as long as last time, I was still exhausted. Unfortunately, I couldn’t afford to rest at the moment. Ganondorf wasn’t, so neither could I.

Scurrying off, I gathered up my supplies quickly, stuffing them into my packs. Food? Check. Clothes? Check. Blankets? Check. Gear? Check. Map? Check. And for precaution, I packed in some extra weapons and various other supplies.

I looked off to the couch where Shad remained asleep. He hadn’t so much as stirred from his slumber despite Dark’s and my talking. He was a rather heavy sleeper. My head turned on a swivel, my gaze fixed in the direction of Link’s room. He hadn’t woken yet either. Dark’s escapades really wore him out.

Guilt began to gnaw at my, and—in turn—I began to gnaw at my bottom lip. I was leaving without so much as a goodbye. There was no doubt in my mind that Link would worry about me when he woke up and found me gone. Shad too, for sure. Deciding to at least let them know of my plans and to give them further instruction, I wrote a note. It was brief and to the point without dancing around the issue.

Walking out of the house, I called to Lev, the horse trotting up at my whistle. I fastened my bags to the saddle and mounted up soon after. With one last sad look towards the house and to those inside it before my departure, I kicked Lev’s flanks, urging him onwards.

First stop: Kakariko Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s that. This one was definitely fun, but painful to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. It was a lot of content.  
> Little heads up, the next time we see Link, he won’t be so… (what’s the word?) meh anymore. With sheer determination—and excruciating training—he really gets back to the fit Hylian we’re all used to seeing.  
> Be sure to feed the author with tasty reviews… Feed me! XD  
> Anyway, rate and review. *Whoosh!* (Disappears again)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a little more adventurous here. We finally here what Shadow has to accomplish in detail.  
> By the way, for anyone that is confused about Hyrule’s layout, it does not follow any one specific game. It’s kind of a collage of a bunch of elements from the different versions.  
> I don’t own Zelda. Possible spoilers for Breath of the Wild.  
> Enjoy!

The hollow that the tiny village of Kakariko lay nestled in was rather beautiful. The valley was lush with grass, groups of blades swaying on the breeze as the fragrant smells of wildflowers, nightshade, and the various crops grown in the village rode upon it. The crops themselves grew rather well, I noticed. They were far bigger than what I was used to seeing. No doubt this was thanks to the streams running through the village’s stacked garden beds supplied by the small waterfalls springing from the sides of the various mountains.

Lev’s sides quivered with exhaustion. The poor horse was dead tired with the distance he had traveled in such a short time. He would need to rest a night before leaving for the Lost Woods.

A villager stood upright from tending to his pumpkins, waving to me. I waved back, moving a Shimenawa over my head to avoid it. The last thing I wanted was to bring misfortune to the village by accidentally tearing the sacred rope down.

Having made it down to the base of the village, I dismounted Lev, easing him into a spot where he could graze by the inn. I needed to speak with the elder of the village in the meantime. I headed for the large hut raised on stilts only to be stopped before the stairs.

“State your business with the village elder Impa,” one Sheikah guard spoke.

“My name is Shadow. I come in hopes of discussing a particular trinket with your elder.”

Guard one looked over to his buddy before nodding for him to go relay the information inside the hut. “It’ll be just a moment,” guard one explained. “Can’t be too careful nowadays, not with Ganondorf having escaped.”

I hummed, my fingers gripping the point of my chin. “Hmm, so the news has made it this far already, then.”

“We Sheikah have our ways of getting information.”  Moments later, the other guard returned to whisper into the first’s ear. With a smile, the guards parted from the entry of the staircase. “Lady Impa is waiting for you, Miss Shadow.”

I bowed lightly. “Thank you.”

I headed inside, finding Impa—an extremely elderly woman—kneeling on a satin cushion. Her wrinkly face lifted into a smile at my approach, her scarlet eyes—once gleaming, now dull with age. “It is nice to see a new face in the village,” she spoke softly as I knelt before her. “Tell me, my dear, what it is that I can do for you?”

Reaching into my pouch, I pulled out the list Dark wrote for me—the differences between Link’s and the demon’s handwriting were astounding (though Link could barely write at all)—and handed it to Impa. “I need help finding these things on the list. With your knowledge of mystical artifacts, I figured you could help.”

Impa’s shriveled hand gripped the note tight, crinkling the parchment. She began to read the list aloud. “A Lunar Purse, a Moon Pearl, stardust, a Silent Princess, and fur from the mane of a Lynel… Why… this is the recipe for a Heaven Charm. Why on earth would you need one of those?”

“My reasons are my own.”

The old lady laughed. “I would like to say ‘fair enough,’ but with how suspicious these items are, I’m afraid I must insist. Could it be that you are trying to enter the Shadow Dimension?”  I tried not to react at the accurate guess. But judging from her smirk, I must have had a visible tell, even if it were slight. “So you’re the one the princess has ordered to do this…”

“You know about that?”

She nodded. “Yes. We have many Sheikah working with the princess right now. They’ve been ordered to report back with any news via pigeon.”  Impa held up three fingers. “I can help you with three of these items, now that I know your mission. With the other two, you are on your own.”  I was handed a small white bag with a drawstring, a silver crescent on the fabric. “That is a Lunar Purse. You’ll put all of the ingredients in there. You can find one or two Silent Princesses on the hillside that overlooks the village. You might have to climb for them, however. As for the Moon Pearl… Paya!”

A young Sheikah woman poked her head through a doorway. “Y-Yes, Grandmother?”

“Fetch the Moon Pearl,” Impa ordered. “It will finally serve a purpose.” 

A small blue pearl found its way into my hands mere minutes later before it ended up inside the purse. I bowed to Impa, my forehead nearly touching the floor. “Thank you for your assistance.”

The old woman raised a shriveled, shaky hand. “No, Shadow, thank you. Thank you for being the one to undertake this task. If there’s anything else I can do for you. Anything at all…”

I shook my head. “No, you’ve done more than enough, Impa.”  As I went to leave, a thought niggled at me, a familiar Hylian who was hopefully resting back home in my mind. “Actually,” I said, glancing over my shoulder, “there is one thing you can do. If anyone comes looking for me, tell them that I will be coming back. I promise.”

* * *

 

It didn’t take long to find the Silent Princess flower, but it was strenuous fetching one. True to what Impa said, they were on top of the hill overlooking the village… only I had to climb a tall mound of rock to reach them. It was easy to spot once I reached the top. They attempted to blend in with the blue Nightshade, but their white and turquoise petals made them stand out. There were only two, but I only needed one.

The delicate flower found its way into my purse, and I found myself hoping that it wouldn’t wilt or that if it did, it wouldn’t matter. Making my way down the slope, I mounted up and spurred Lev into action, another goal already in mind. A villager had convinced me to find a star fragment next. They directed me to the observatory on Star Isles off the coast of the Lanayru region. Apparently, the old man that lived there had a surplus of celestial bodies from the heavens.

Lev nickered loudly, my heels finding the spot on his flanks that would urge him faster. He complied easily and we were gallivanting through Hyrule’s rolling hills. It wouldn’t take more than a day—at the most—to reach the dock I needed to set off at… as long as nothing delayed me. I would have to cut across the marshes and into Zora territory to make the best time.

The Zora, while not hateful or evil in the slightest, had a mild distaste for the Hylians, especially as of late. They weren’t exactly on friendly terms with the Hylians and Ganondorf’s reign had only further put them on edge and there had yet to be any word of Zelda’s take-back of the throne spreading this far into Lanayru. I would be lucky if I wasn’t ambushed and questioned on sight. I really couldn’t afford any delays.

My eyes darting up to the sky, my hands fisting the reigns tightly, I checked the sun’s position. It was well into the evening. I would need to set up camp soon, preferably somewhere close to the marshes but far enough away that the local monsters—as well as the mosquitoes—wouldn’t discover me.

I slowed Lev to a trot, guiding him to stop beneath a large black oak tree. It’s thick foliage would offer ample protection should it choose to rain, but remain ventilated enough to have a small fire.

Dismounting, I removed my pack from Lev’s saddle before removing it all together. I loosened his reigns and tied them to a low hanging branch where he could still bend his head comfortably. I got to work setting up a small, easy-to-pack-up camp which consisted of nothing more than a bedroll and a small fire with a maybe some cookware for dinner. I needed to be able to pack up in a hurry at the slightest indication of trouble.

A small blaze burning in the fire pit, I proceeded to pull out a pan from my pack as well as a few slices of salted beef and some bread. I crisped up the beef and toasted the bread slice before tucking in. It wasn’t a big meal, but it was filling and would do for now.

My meal finished, I fed Lev a few apples, patting his side in a job-well-done fashion, and buried myself inside my bedroll. I hunkered down deep in the fabric, pulling the warmth close to me, and closed my eyes. Sleep came momentarily.

* * *

 

The sound of cracking and rustling brush made me wake up, startled. My eyes snapped open, and I sat up in a hurry, slightly dizzy from the blood rushing from my head. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, peering out into my still dark surroundings. I didn’t see anything outright threatening, but something had woken me up. It was time to go.

I made quick work of packing up my camp, the fire having already gone out sometime in the night. Hastily, I shoved my belongings into my pack, choosing to forego cleaning the cookware—a dangerous move, I know. I could only pray to the goddesses above that a wild beast wouldn’t be attracted to the smell.

Saddling Lev, I mounted up and headed for the marshes. Even in the dark, I could see the swampy pools in the distance and the telltale signs of monsters in the area. As quickly and efficiently as I could, I grabbed a cloth from my saddlebag and tied it around my neck, pulling it over my lower face. It would serve as protection from the bugs as well as dampen the sound of my breathing.

Finally close enough to the marshes, I pulled Lev into a quiet stop, swinging down from his saddle as softly as I could. I patted his withers and grabbed the reigns to pull them over his head to guide him on foot. We began to walk. I was careful to lead Lev around the pools of water and far enough away from the monster camps to avoid attention.

I knew that I could easily take the small hordes of Bokoblins and Lizalfos, the silver sword on my back thrumming with energy, but I really had no time to waste, especially on the off chance that a Moblin was in their ranks.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon by the time I made it past the danger and through the marshes. Just in time too, for no sooner had I passed the pools, rays from the sun and struck a monster camp, waking the inhabitants.

A sigh of relief passing my lips, I once again mounted Lev, pushing the horse to take me further into Lanayru.  

* * *

 

Hours passed. The sun was well into the sky at this point, its rays glinting off the iridescent rock making up the cliff I traveled beside. This particular stone, native to the region, indicated that I was approaching Zora territory. I would be upon it soon.

While I didn’t need to go all the way to Zora’s Domain, I did have to travel along the outer rim of the territory to reach where I needed to go quickly. I could only hope that, if I saw any, the Zoras would be feeling Goron levels of friendliness.

The heavy clip-clop of Lev’s hooves were the only sounds I could hear aside from rushing water from the nearby Rutela River. I strained my ears to listen for any splashes that would indicate any Zora swimming in the river. There were none.

I let out a sigh, relieved that I wouldn’t have to explain my presence to the aquatic people. I didn’t want to try and elaborate why I had to obtain a star fragment to travel to another dimension. They wouldn’t understand and would probably assume that I was lying. Did Zoras even know about magic?

The hours rolled by, noon arriving faster than anticipated. Having been inspired by the idea of the Zora, question after question began to filter through my brain. The only Zora that Hyrule was home to were fresh water Zora, but I had heard of salt water species as well. Could they only exist in their respective waters? Or could any type of Zora survive in both fresh and salt water? They seemed like reasonable questions… at the time. I wondered if I were to ask a Zora if they would answer or get offended.

Pointless queries like these are what made me drop my guard and become alarmed when a giant, red fish-man—better known as a Zora—leapt down from atop the cliff. Lev spooked, rearing back suddenly, throwing me from the saddle. I collided with the ground with a loud _oomph_ , my breath leaving me in an instant with my back immediately protesting as my swords dug into it. It hurt to breath, my body experiencing spasms in an attempt to suck down air.

“Stay where you are, servant of Ganondorf,” the Zora ordered. “I will not permit you to go any farther into our territory.”

I groaned, rolling over onto my hands and knees. “The name’s… Shadow… and I… I’m not a servant of Ganondorf,” I wheezed. “He was overthrown, but he escaped… I’m tracking him down.”  Hopefully, my brief explanation would suffice. Standing up, I dusted myself off as the Zora accessed me.

“Well,” he began, clawed fingers holding onto the end of his chin, “you certainly don’t look like a follower of his. But how can I be sure you aren’t trying to fool me?”

I crossed my arms over my chest, staring intensely into the Zora’s yellow eyes. He was easily over ten feet tall. I took notice of the regal jewelry, the cravat, and the plumed headpiece the Zora wore. He was obviously someone of high prestige. “You can’t be,” I said simply. “Although, do you honestly think a servant of Ganondorf wouldn’t just attack you instead of holding a conversation?”

“You make a valid point,” noted the shark-like Zora. “Alas, I cannot take that chance. You will have to come with me to the domain. My father will know what to do with you.”

I sighed, not having much choice in the matter. I couldn’t do anything to the Zora in the outcome of further damaging Hylian/Zora relations. I would have to comply. Whistling for Lev, the horse returning to me in a trot, I grabbed his reigns choosing to lead him through the rocky terrain. “Fine. But it least tell me who has apprehended me.”

The Zora puffed his chest up, suddenly proud. He pointed at himself with his thumb, grinning wide, flashing dangerously sharp teeth. “I am Sidon, prince of the Zoras, first and only son of King Dorephan.”

I didn’t let any amount of impress cross my features. “Well, Sidon… under different circumstances, I would say it’s a pleasure.”

The Zora grinned wider. “Likewise.”

* * *

 

The domain—despite not exactly wanting to go there—was absolutely stunning. It rested in the center of a lake, towering cliffs surrounding it with waterfalls spilling over into the basin. The city itself was crafted entirely of luminous stones, no doubt looking breathtaking at night. I let my fingers drift over the smooth pillars making up the bridge leading to the city from the shore as I followed Sidon, the towering Zora’s lumbering strides a little difficult to keep up with.

“Even though you are technically our prisoner at the moment,” Sidon said, “I hope you’ll find your stay in Zora’s Domain rather pleasant.”

I remained silent.

Sidon glanced at me from over his shoulder, the long fin falling down his back swishing back and forth. I could see his lips curl in frustration. Finally, he sighed. “There’s a stable you can deposit your steed at. We’ll leave for the throne room after.”

“You have a stable?” I couldn’t keep the surprise from my voice. What would Zoras have need of a stable for? They were much too large to ride any horses.

The Zora prince smirked. “We do have horses. Many in fact,” he informed. “We hitch them to wagons and carriages when we have to go long distances where there may not be water readily available to us. Unfortunately, due to our impressive size, we often have to hook the horses in long chains if we are to ever hope of them pulling three or four of us. That is why we do not travel in large groups most of the time.”

Fascinating.

Sure enough, as we exited the bridge, a stable was immediately to my right. It was rather long and absolutely teeming with stallions and mares of all kinds of breeds, though stronger and stockier. I handed Lev off to the Zora attendant outside the stable where I was promised he would be well taken care of. Not having the time to respond, Sidon pulling me along, I settled for nodding my head in gratitude.

“Come, come,” the prince chastised. “No time to dawdle.”

With a roll of my eyes, I let myself be pulled along to the throne room, my footsteps sounding much quieter next to the loud slap of the Zora’s webbed feet. I briefly wondered if it was at all possible for these gigantic people to be stealthy on land. As of this moment, they almost seemed clumsy… in a majestic way, if that was possible.

“Father! I have returned with someone!” announced Sidon upon our entry to the throne room. If I thought Sidon was huge, this Zora was massive! Nearly the size of whale! He quite resembled some breed of one too.

“I can see that,” the king’s voice boomed in my ears. “Introduce us.”

“This is Shadow. I have apprehended her on the suspicions of being a follower of Ganondorf. She claims otherwise, so I thought to leave her fate to you, Father,” Sidon enlightened.

“Shadow, you say?” questioned King Dorephan, turning his head towards me. “I believe I’ve heard of you.”

The prince’s eyes went wide, his arms shooting out to his sides in surprise as he took a step back. “Really, Father?”

Dorephan nodded. “Yes. I received word earlier today of an ambassador, a lady-hunter enlisted by Princess Zelda, that was tracking down the escaped Gerudo King. I think we can safely presume this is her.”

In his next words, I could easily tell how excited and embarrassed Sidon was. “You are a hunter? My goodness! How exciting! I-I’m terribly sorry for the misunderstanding. Do forgive me, Shadow.”

I dismissed his concern with a wave of my hand. “It’s all right,” I told him. “You were just doing what you thought was right to protect your people.”

Sidon smiled softly before his face morphed as a thought struck him. “If you are hunting Ganondorf, what were you doing in our territory? Surely Ganondorf isn’t in Lanayru Province!”

“No! No, he’s not,” I reassured him, shaking my head. “I was on my way to acquire an item that would help me find him at the Star Isles. The fastest way there was through Zora territory.”

“What is it that you are trying to find?”

“I need a star fragment to crush it into stardust.”

The Zora prince did his signature grin. “Well, then allow me to escort you there as a way to apologize. It’ll be a much faster trip through the waterways of Hyrule.”

I stared, astounded. “You would do that?”  At Sidon’s nod, I felt a sense of appreciation. I furthered my line of questioning. “Can you even do that? Can you even go into salt water.”  Looks like I was going to get my thoughts answered.

“It is of no trouble. Most Zora are naturally adaptable to different water conditions. When we hit the mouth of the river that leads into the ocean, the water turns a bit brackish. I should acclimate to the salt quickly enough.”

That was rather cool. My mind was made up in an instant. I would take all the help I could get. “All right,” I said, extending my hand. “I’ll accept your offer gratefully.”

Sidon laughed, his smirk never leaving his face. “As if I would let you refuse.”

* * *

 

The Zoras treated me kindly during my brief stay in the Domain. Much kinder than I would have thought they would have, considering the pasts conflicts they’ve had with the Hylians before. But they were very gracious.

I was treated to a meal—raw fish that is prepared specially to avoid sickness… I think the Zoras called it sushi—and outfitted in what they deemed I would need for the trip to Star Isles. The armor they gifted me with was light, clinging to me like a second skin. It was made up of various scales that shimmered a silvery blue. I was told that it had belonged to a Hylian who had saved their people thousands of years ago when they still visited the temple that rested on the bed of Lake Hylia. It would enable me to move much more fluidly in the water. However, due to how hold the armor was, its water-breathing capabilities were much more limited now. It could only filter oxygen through the suit for about an hour. Hopefully, I wouldn’t have to stay under the water at any given point for longer than that.

“That suit becomes you,” Sidon mentioned offhandedly. “At any rate, are you ready to depart?”

I took a breath and nodded. “Yes, but how are we going to go about this?”

Sidon chuckled. “Just climb on my back and hold on tight. I’ll do the rest.”  The strapping Zora eased his way into the river, motioning for me with his thumb to hop on.

I stuck a now webbed foot into the water followed by the rest of my leg, holding my breath to avoid gasping out at the coldness of the water. I refused to make any kind of noise… my proud wouldn’t allow it. And yet, despite my success, I could tell Sidon knew what I was doing. His shoulders were shaking with his subdued laughter as he tried to not embarrass me. I hissed. “Oh, shut up, fish breath!”

Sidon’s concealed laughter rumbled out of him in a full belly laugh. It didn’t even cease when I smacked him upside the head fin. “Come on,” he snickered. “Hurry up or I’ll leave you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  It was strange. I had never bonded with someone so fast before… other than Link of course, but that was a different kind of bond. I felt like I could truly trust Sidon, and we weren’t even the same specie! It felt like I was talking to my brother again…

My brother… I wondered how he was doing. I hadn’t seen him in so long.

Shaking my head, I dismissed the memory of my brother from my thoughts. Now was not the time to be reminiscent.

I finished my descent into the water and grabbed onto Sidon’s shoulders loosely. He promptly moved to his belly, and I straightened myself so that I was sitting on his back, my legs wrapped around his massive torso. “Hold on tight,” he said, “because here we go!”

Before I had time to brace myself, Sidon was off, zipping through the water at what seemed like the speed of sound. And with the current at our backs, his speed was nearly doubled. “Whoa!” I cried out, flailing about in an attempt to re-grab Sidon’s shoulder a little tighter this time.

“Woohoo!” cheered the Zora prince.

A rare grin made its way on my face. At this rate, I would reach the Star Isles in no time at all! _Look out, Ganondorf. I’m coming for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the prodigal prince makes an appearance. First time I’ve really written a Zora in a story. You guys should expect more from Sidon in the future.  
> When I wrote out Sidon’s “woohoo” line, the only thing that came to mind was Bambi 2 when his dad goes, “A prince does not… woo…hoo.” Apparently, this prince does.  
> Hope you guys liked the chapter.  
> Please, rate and review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Emerges from hole in ground) So, um, sorry I haven’t been around lately. College life is very busy, but I’m on spring break now. (dodges vegetable being thrown) I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Enjoy the chapter!

Arriving at the Star Isles in, no doubt, record time, Sidon dropped me off on the western-most shore.  He let me dismount, making sure I made it to land safely. “Well, this is where I leave you,” he informed.

“Are you not coming?” I asked him.

Sidon shook head, the massive fluke on the back of his head swaying back and forth. “I’m afraid I cannot. Zora are not permitted to be on the island unless for initiation trial. I can, however, tell you where you need to go.”  The massive Zora pointed off towards the forest. The further you go into the forest you’ll eventually come to a pool at the center in the rough shape of a star.”

I held up my hands. “Wait. It’s a literal star? Why?”

“The people of this island made it that way. Each time a star fragment lands on this island it is brought by them to the pool where it is tossed into it.”

My blood ran cold, my eyes growing wide. _People?! What kinds of people live on this island? Why would they choose to live in seclusion like this?_

“They’re called spriggans. They’re the physical manifestation of giant and ogre spirits,” Sidon explained. “Their need to commune and protect nature is what brought them back. They have a weakness for treasure and other shiny things, however. And while it can be considered a weakness, they’re very protective of their hoard and will kill to keep it safe.”  The Zora prince looked off towards the trees. “Do be careful, Callisto. They’re very dangerous and will no doubt try to stop you from getting a star fragment.”

I gulped, sweat building on my brow. I laughed off my worries. “Heh, no pressure or anything, yeah?”  I turned and faced the woods. “Wish me luck,” I said from over my shoulders. Continuing on, I headed for the thicket.

Darkness quickly swamped me, the actual forest thick with vegetation, able to block out any light rather easily. Despite the warm and tropic climate, I shivered, a feeling of unease overcoming me. The burn of many gazes bore into my skin, crawling up my spine like thousands of tiny legs. The spriggans knew I was here, but they didn’t attack just yet. Were they testing me, waiting to see what I would do?

Continuing further into the dense forest, I drew my silver sword and a small iron dagger from my belt. If spriggans were like other fae at all, they should be susceptible to iron. Silver would then finish them off quite quickly.

The wind howled through the trees, seeming to get louder and louder the closer I got to the center of the forest. Soon a clearing came into sight, a small pond nestled in the center just as Sidon had said. The edges were roughly in the shape of a star, the edges themselves steep rather than sloping. It was a clear drop off into what appeared to be a very deep and cavernous pool.

Hissing sounds met my ears, and I turned back to the tree line, yellow eyes meeting my gaze. More and more eyes appeared from the shadows, seemingly from nowhere. “Human!” a voice rasped. “Human! Human has come to steal treasure!”

I shook my head violently, my defense heightened, my guard up. I held my weapons out in front of me, warning the creatures off. “I only need one!” I shouted. “Just one!”

“No take! No take!” they all growled out simultaneously. “Human bitch no take heaven’s tears!”

Baring my teeth, I growled, swinging my weapons in a mock show of strength. “Just try and stop me!” I challenged. “It’ll be the last thing you do!”

One of the spriggans crawled out from the foliage on all fours, long and gangly limbs bent almost awkwardly. It stood up on its hind legs, not even reaching my hips, puffing out its gnarled chest, the branches expanding as it took in air. It was trying to make itself look intimidating, inching closer and closer, ready to strike. Rearing back its arm, I tensed, growing confused as the spriggan suddenly grew large. The creature’s body lengthened, the components glowing a bright gold, growing to the size of one of the trees.

Gasping, the spriggan finally swung its arm in a backhand, making contact with my side and launching me back towards the thicket. My back collided with a thick trunk—nearby animals scampering away—as pain shot through my body, blood spurting from my lips. I slid down to the forest floor, attempting to gather my bearings.

 _These things are tougher than they look. Of course, Sidon did say they were the spirits of giants. It would be only natural they could swell to that size. Ugh! I should have been more vigilant!_ I chastised myself. Standing back up, the spriggan focusing in on me, I prepared myself to do battle… proper battle. I rushed towards the monstrous creature, weaving in between its legs, slicing the sinewy tendons there.

Crying out, a sap-like substance spurting from the wounds, the spriggan swatted at me as if I was a common mosquito, its long fingers narrowly missing me. I jumped back, though not in time, as its leg kicked out, sending me rolling and skidding across the dirt and grass. Before I could get up, I was snatched up in a large hand and lifted into the air. I panicked, struggling in the crushing grip, my weapons falling to the ground.

I pushed against the log-like fingers encompassing me, attempting to lift myself out of the monster’s grip. It was no use, though. The harder I struggled, the tighter the spriggan gripped, stealing my breath away as the fingers squeezed around my lungs. My hands slipped against the damp moss that wrapped around the spriggan’s appendages, and I went lax momentarily, the grip on me loosening.

An idea came to me just then. Maybe instead of going against the spriggan, I should move with it. I was always told that to go against nature was like going against the world. Lifting my arms into the air, I made my body long and narrow, much like an arrow, only I would be more flexible. I began to wiggle and flex my body, squirming from side to side, the wetness from the moss and the sap seeping form the giant’s pores aiding in my escape. I slipped right through its fingers and fell to the forest floor, rolling to minimize damage from falling from that height. Scurrying away, I retrieved my weapons, making sure my own grip was tighter before. I would not lose them again.

Roaring in outrage, the spriggan attempted to snatch me back up into the air, palm stretched out towards me. I swung both swords at it to drive it back, grinning as I felt the tips cleave into the bark skin. The monster reeled backwards, bringing its hand to its chest, curling in on itself. It emitted a strange whimpering noise, the amber that made up its eyes glistening. A new emotion shown in them; fear.

The spriggan bowed its massive head as it slowly shrunk down to that of normal size. Hunched over on itself, the creature crawled cautiously towards me. Was this a trap?

I couldn’t help but flinch as the spriggan, now smaller than me, reached up, the back of his hand rubbing against my hip. Its hand moved again, fingers wrapping around my fist, attempting to loosen the death grip on my weapons. “Take,” it whispered. “Human take tears. Human won.”

Understanding now, I sheathed my swords and took the spriggan’s hand in mine, letting it lead me back to the pool. The creature no longer wanted to fight. I had passed some sort of test it had set. Whether it was truly hoarding the star fragments or just guarding them, I still wasn’t sure, but I wasn’t going to question it. It urged me to the clear waters. “Deep down… deep down in cave. Heaven’s tears. Human take.”

Nodding, I watched as the spriggan seemed to dissolve before me, its tiny form turning into a swarm of what could only be described as nature in the truest sense. It was gone, never to be seen again by me.

With a deep breath, I stilled myself for what lay beneath the waters. Despite them being unbelievably clear, I was still nervous. Who knows what could suddenly appear before me? For all I knew, I could be diving into the mouth of a monster. A giant eel perhaps. I shuddered, not even wanting to fathom the idea. Shaking my head, I pulled up the rebreather part of the Zora’s armor and submerged myself.

I dove, deeper and deeper, bubbles of air floating up beside me. The light began to dwindle as I came to the slope of the underwater tunnel, only the faintest traces left of it to guide me until they were gone all together. I couldn’t see a damn thing. I couldn’t see my own hand in front of my face.

 _Great,_ I thought. _How am I supposed to navigate my way through this goddess forsaken place?!_ As if in answer, the curved walls of the tunnel started to glow—dimly at first—growing brighter with each second that past. I suddenly realized that walls were covered in luminous stones, which glowed at night and in dark places. _Someone’s looking out for me._

I continued on my way, the fact that I only had about half an hour left of air lingering in the back of my mind. I needed to hurry, but the further I swam, the more I realized that a current had picked up from somewhere—from a side tunnel perhaps?—and I was fighting against it.

Pushing into overdrive, I kicked harder and harder, my legs aching and straining for extra air. I was using up more and more the harder I swam. _This isn’t working,_ I recognized. _What can I do?_ I stopped actively swimming, letting myself rest for a moment… and yet… I was still moving. Where was that strong current coming from? It was focused at the roof of the tunnels, other—smaller—ventilation tunnels creating a fairly strong current.

Swimming up into the current, I resumed traveling through the tunnels. They started to slope upwards, leading to what I hoped was an air pocket. I was running out of air, and fast.

Light from outside the tunnels streamed through the water, the closer to the surface I got. _Come on, I’m almost there._ At last, I breached the surface. Pulling down the rebreather, I gasped for breath, taking in fresh air greedily. I swam to the side and pulled myself up part of the way out of the water. “That was… too close…” I panted. I lifted myself out of the tunnel and flopped onto solid ground, turning onto my back to breathe. I wasn’t doing anything else… just breathing.

A bright glimmer suddenly caught my eye. I rolled over to my stomach and stood, suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of the star fragments surrounding me. There were so many! They all ranged from various shapes and sizes, dazzling colors of blues, yellows, reds, purples, greens, and... and there were just so many! Did it matter what kind of star fragment it was or would any one do?

A particular star fragment drew my attention. It was a pale, almost white color, an iridescent sheen to it as it caught the light. It would definitely do. Taking out the Lunar Purse, I placed the star fragment carefully inside. I would grind it up later.

“Now, how to get out of here…”  Looking around for the source of the light, I was disappointed to see that it was coming from an oculus in the cavern ceiling. There was no way I was getting up there on my own, and without a current flowing the opposite way, I couldn’t take the tunnel again. Would Sidon hear me if I yelled loud enough? Would he even come onto the island? Only one way to find out… “Sidon! Hey! Can you hear me?!”

No answer.

“Sidon!”

The sound of damp, slapping footsteps met my ears, Sidon’s face popping into view over the oculus. “Shadow? How in Hylia’s name did you get down there?”

I shrugged. “Not sure. Followed the tunnel. But check it out!” I made a sweeping motion with my arm, showing off my find.

“Holy mother of Jabu-Jabu!”

I laughed, grinning like a cat with a canary. “I know, right! Anyway, can you get me out of here?”

The Zora prince nodded eagerly. “Yes! Just remain there!”  He ran off.

“Where else would I go?” I chuckled. While Sidon went to get something to get me out of here, I made sure everything on me was secure, especially the Lunar Purse. Sidon returned a few moments later, a long and thick vine in his webbed grip. “Hey, I was starting to think you were going to leave me here,” I joked, the vine lowered and now in my hands. I tied it around my waist and Sidon began to pull me up.

“I wouldn’t do that,” he denied, not even breaking a sweat as he lifted me from the cavern. “Who else would travel between the dimensions to save the world?”

I didn’t say it out loud, but I couldn’t help but think, _Link would._ That boy would do the right thing no matter what it would cost. It was just the kind of person he was. He was probably like that before his enslavement too. That character of his came from deep within, no doubt about that.

“So what’s next on your list?” questioned Sidon as I emerged from the oculus.

Firmly on the ground again, I realized the tunnel had brought me to a neighboring island just off of Star Isle. I huffed. “Lynel fur.”

The prince’s eyes grew three times their size. “Are you crazy?”

I shrugged, untying the rope from around my waist. “Probably. But it has to be done. Goddesses, I’m tired.”

Sidon breathed out slowly, his mouth in the shape of an O. I could see his fangs glimmering behind his lips. “Well,” he started, clicking his tongue. “Why don’t we return to the domain and rest before you go off to commit suicide?”

I laughed breathily, resting my hands on my knees. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

Dressed in my normal clothes… or rather my leathers… of course, I guess that is pretty normal for me, I relaxed in a guest room at the Zora palace. It was rather interesting to get to. Though many of the Zora slept in the pools located on the plaza, the royal family had access to the palace, which was located in the entire spire the city was made up on!—the entrance under the throne room.

I sighed, laying on my stomach on the waterbed in the guest room. I scribbled some notes or rather, a documentation of my recent travels, in my journal. I had recorded everything from the spell itself with the ingredients to how I acquired them and so forth.

Looking out to the balcony, a sudden realization overcame me. I was going to face a Lynel eventually. How was I going to survive that?! Lynel’s were some of the most dangerous creatures in Hyrule, no, the world! Not only were they great warriors on their own, but their bloodthirsty instincts made them that much more dangerous.

Gulping, I wrung my hands together, my nervousness growing. I took a breath, attempting to calm my anxiety. Gazing up at the new moon, my mind began spinning up new ideas. “Monsters are least active on new moon nights. The darkness would hide me too. I could sneak up and get the fur.”  It was crazy, but it could work.

No better ideas coming to me, I quickly wrote a note to explain my coming whereabouts and left for Ploymus Mountain, the cover of night masking my departure. It was a decent jog up the mountain, and by the time I made it to the top, I was a little winded. Luckily, my labored breathing wasn’t too loud, for the snoring of—what I presumed to be the Lynel—drowned it out. I couldn’t let it hear me. I would die for sure.

Keeping low to the ground, I ignored the scattered arrows that littered the mountain and drew my silver blade, creeping towards the slumbering beast. It was a red-maned Lynel, one of the weaker breeds at the very least. Still dangerous, though. I shouldn’t let that be what lowers my guard.

I froze as the Lynel tossed in its sleep, a big puff of air escaping passed its lion-like muzzle. It’s muscular torso lay curled in on itself, horse legs underneath the massive equine half. The yellowy eyes blinked wearily, and my own blood tensed, before settling back down. I relaxed only slightly, though not for long, for the next step I took couldn’t have been any worse.

_CRACK!_

I had stepped on one of the many shock arrows the Lynel had shot, a moment of silence making it seem that much more loud, echoing around me. My eyes widened and my muscles bunched as I stood up in a defensive position. The Lynel shook its head, waking up, before jumping up to its hooves. It spotted me, and with a roar, it drew a sword and shield from its back.

“Shit.”

The Lynel charged, swinging its massive sword my way. I barely had enough time to duck away from the sword and then roll out of the way to avoid being trampled. Fear and adrenaline coursed through me, nervous sweats rolling down my face. What the hell was I going to do?!

Making a split second decision, I dove behind the beast and slashed at its fetlock, earning me a cry from its throat and a kick to my chest as it retaliated. My breath stolen from me, I was launched through the air before I skidded across the ground. Picking myself up, I gasped and wheezed, choking on my own breath. And before I could react again, I was unexpectedly being picked up by my hair.

“Agh!” I gasped, hissing as my scalp burned. With my free hand, I gripped the Lynel’s wrist trying to relieve the tension on my head, tears springing to my eyes. The beast roared in my face and shook me around, spittle hitting my skin. It swung me back and forth before slamming my body into the soft ground. Blood spurted from my lips, my brain ringing in my head. My vision blurred in and out as my consciousness was attempting to leave me.

 _This was such a bad idea,_ I couldn’t help but think. The Lynel lifted me off the ground again, tapping my bruised and battered body with the back of his hand. _I was so ill prepared. I wonder if I’ll survive this._

Taking a gamble with my life, as the Lynel drew me in close, I swung at its face, my sword cutting along the bridge of its snout and over its left eye. It screamed, letting go of me to grab its face, but before it could drop me, I grabbed a tuft of its mane and pulled, falling to the ground. Terror was racing through my veins, and I knew I was running out of options. With a quick spell, I remembered from the _Book of Shadows_ , I raised my arm towards the Lynel. The magical energy that emerged from my markings and surrounded my arm manifested into something physical and I used it to knock the beast down, slamming the energy into its side. I broke the spell and ran, an enraged growl coming from behind me.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” I swore over and over, shoving the Lynel fur into the Lunar Purse as I limped higher up the slope until I reached Shatterback Point. Unfortunately for me, Shatterback Point was a dead end; a drop into East Reservoir Lake that not many—Zora included—dared to attempt. Hitting the water wrong could mean shattered bones or even death… It was looking like my only option.

Turning to look for another way out, I was surprised to come face to abs with the Lynel. It had snuck up on me, and without warning, it backhanded me with its shield. I could feel the bones in sword arm breaking as I was sent flying off the point. I didn’t even have the time to scream, the world rushing around me, the wind whistling by my ear.

I… was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of the chapter. We’ll be meeting back up with someone in the next one. And the plot progresses too.  
> Really hoped you guys enjoyed this. It took a long time to write, haha!  
> Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a little bit, but I have a new chapter for you guys. It's a bit of a more lighthearted chapter... well, after the beginning. Anyway, there's a bit of fluff in the chapter (some fan service for you guys). *wink* There is stuff detrimental plot stuff, so fear not.
> 
> I do not own Zelda. Enjoy!

My back hit the freezing water like stone, ripping me away from my unconsciousness. I could feel the bones in my body snap from the impact. Gasping as the cold overcame me, water flooded into mouth and down my throat. I couldn’t breathe!

Unconsciousness blushed against my mind, everything too much… too overwhelming. However, it seemed to only last a moment. One minute, I was in the water; the next, I’m laying comfortably in a bed. If the architecture was anything to go by, I was in Zora’s Domain. I turned my head to the side, catching a familiar figure sitting in a nearby chair, fast asleep.

“Link,” I murmured. The Hylian had dark circles under his eyes. He hadn’t slept for a while it had seemed… and yet, he seemed stronger somehow. In just a couple of days, the Hylian had filled out quite nicely, toning muscle he had put on. One question that plagued me was how had he found me? Had he been following me since my departure?

I returned to my original resting position, closing my eyes. It would make sense that Link would save me. It was the kind of person he was. Still, I felt bad that I had put Link in danger, but if it weren’t for him… I would be dead. Sighing, I turned back towards the Hylian.

“Link,” I called out louder. The Hylian stirred and I called out again. “Link.”

He opened his eyes, revealing the Caribbean blue that were hidden underneath. They widened suddenly at the sight of me. “Shadow!”

I smiled softly as the Hylian boy—I really couldn’t call him that any more—rather man wrapped his arms around me. “I’m okay.”

Pushing me back to hold me by my shoulders, Link stared at me incredulously. “You… Ah, you’re just… so crazy! I can’t believe you would attempt to go against that beast!”

I shrugged. “It had to be done.”

“Not alone, it didn’t.”

This situation wasn’t up for debate. “Well, it’s over now. You can go back to the house now and just leave me to my work.”

Link narrowed his eyes. “Don’t treat me like a child, Shadow. I-I’m a man now, both in body and mind! I understand better now, and after my travels to find you, I’ve seen how the world works! Have you even seen how you look right now?!”

Pulling the blankets off my body, almost violently, I gasped at the sudden intrusion of air, watching as Link pointed at my almost naked torso. Bandages were wrapped tightly around my breasts and ribs. I could see purpling skin underneath. Various other parts of my body were covered in bandages and gauze as well, stained pink with the blood from my lacerations.

“You have several broken and bruised ribs, and not to mention the damage received from the Lynel! You’re damn lucky it wasn’t worse!”

My lips quirked into a half smile, eyebrow raised. “Did you just curse?”

“That’s not the point, Shadow!” Link shouted, slamming his curled fists on the mattress. “I’m not saying don’t do this; I’m saying don’t do it alone… Take me with you…”

In all my time of staying with Link, I had never seen him look so determined. His eyes blazed with passion and fury, shining brightly with the meaning behind his words. Mouth set in a thin line, lips pressed together tightly, the Hylian breathed heavily from his nostrils. I looked away from him, unable to hold such and intense gaze, and scratched my head. “You heard all about this from my conversation with Dark, didn’t you?”  I didn’t need to see his nod. There was no doubt in my mind that Link was a capable young man, but he lacked any serious training. He probably avoided every monster he saw along the way. Peeking up at him from under my lashes, I sighed. “You’re not going to take no for an answer.”

“No, I won’t.”

A deep, ragged breath escaped me. “Okay. You can come, but under one condition.”  The Hylian had yet to say anything, so I was prompted to continue. “You will listen to what I say and do as your told… no questions. If I tell you to do something, you do it. And while I heal, I’m going to teach you how to properly defend yourself against enemies… monster or otherwise. Deal?”

“Deal!” Link nodded enthusiastically.

Smiling softly at him, I shook my head. “It is good to see you.”

“It will always be wonderful to see you.”

* * *

 

Two days had passed and I could finally move around on my own, now that I wasn’t on bedrest. My whole body was sore, ribs screaming at every intake of breath. I moved slowly around the domain, taking long and deep breaths as I walked. I was trying not to jostle myself too much as I moved.

Moving to the main square, I noticed Prince Sidon, the tall red Zora easy to spot. Link stood beside him, neck bent awkwardly to properly look at the Zora. “I must admit, my friend,” Sidon spoke. “You were quite brave to venture around Hyrule by yourself to save Shadow.”

Link blushed, dropping his gaze to the floor. “Well, I couldn’t sit easy knowing what she was facing alone. And after all she’s done for me, I couldn’t not help her.”

Sidon smiled. “Anyway, Shadow says you need training, so I’m going to start you on that path. What do you want to start with? There’s swords, clubs, spears, war hammers, axes, bows and arrows, and many other weapons.”

The Hylian shrugged. “I’m up for anything.”

“Let’s start with a sword.”  Sidon turned to a weapons rack that was set up beside his sister’s statue. “This is broadsword,” he informed, handing Link the blade. “Draw it from the scabbard. Do you feel how evenly balanced the ends are? This sword can be wielded with one hand. A shield would be appropriate to have on the other arm, but we are only focusing on the sword right now. The shield will come in just a moment.”

Link clutched the sword in his hand, slipping the scabbard in his belt. He turned his wrist, testing the weight, examining the blade.

“Okay, Link, hold the sword like this.”  Sidon drew his own blade, getting into a fighting stance, Link mimicking him. “First is the horizontal slice.”  This went on for several minutes, Sidon showing Link various sword techniques. Pretty soon, both of them had shields and they were taking mock swings at each other. Slashing with their swords and bashing or deflecting with their shields, I watched as the battle progress and how Link handled himself, sweat pouring down his face.

“Ugh,” he groaned.

“Should we take a break, my friend?” Sidon suggested. Link nodded, panting heavily. Setting their weapons back in the rack, they headed further into the plaza, spotting me as they did. “Ah, Shadow,” the Zora prince greeted me, “are you feeling better? It’s good to see you moving about.”

I smiled gratefully, nodding my head. “I am. I’m glad to be up and about.”

Sidon returned the smile, Link beaming beside him. “Would you like to join us? We were just about to get some nourishment.”

“Sure. I could eat.”

The two walked me to a shop and purchased some food and drinks. We sat on the benches outside, enjoying our quick meal. “So Shadow, did you see our friend’s battle just now?”

“Yes,” I nodded. “He was doing very well for his first lesson. What will you be working on next?”

Sidon thought for a moment, pinching his chin. He looked off. “Perhaps, I should show him spear.”  He turned to Link. “You will need to build up much more strength before wielding claymores or hammers. Unfortunately, I am not the best person to teach you about bows and arrows.”  The Zora laughed embarrassedly. “Admittedly, I am not that good.”

I shrugged. “That’s no problem. Once I’m a little better, I can teach you. I shoot pretty well, though I’m better with a crossbow than a regular one.”

“I didn’t know you could shoot bows, Shadow,” Link mentioned.

“The Resistance taught me.”

“You were a part of the rebellion?” Sidon asked, head tilted almost cutely.

My brain went back to my time with Shad and Ashei, Telma my superior. I had already had some training back in my village, but they had helped expand upon my skills and learn new ones. Ashei had put so much time into helping me. I nodded. “I was a part of the original team that saved the queen.”

Link nodded in agreement. “Shadow saved me.”

Sidon’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Saved you? What do you mean?”

The Hylian turned sad, as did I. It was difficult for either of us to think about Link’s past life. “I was a slave to Ganondorf,” Link finally confessed. “My village gave me up to spare them from destruction. I did volunteer, though, so please don’t blame them.”

A frown crossed my face. Link was too compassionate. Those people just offered him up, and he was just willing to go along with their plans without a second thought. I didn’t want to say anything against Link’s village. I didn’t want him to hate me for it. Clenching my fists tightly, I stood. “Well, I’m quite tired now. I think I’ll take a nap.”  I forced a smile. “I’ll see you both later.”

Without much else said between us, I headed back to my room. The two would continue to practice, and I would attempt to collect my thoughts.

* * *

 

Waiting for my ribs to heal was agony. Even with the medicinal potions and elixirs to speed up the healing process, it took nearly a month for me to be well enough to wield my weapons and help train Link. Still it was a month too long. For all I knew, Ganondorf could have taken over the Shadow Dimension already.

It was time to get a move on.

Link and I were saddled up on some horses, loaned to us from the stable. Sidon and a couple other Zoras stood beside our steeds—this, at least, allowed us to be eyelevel with the aquatic people—waiting to see us off.

“We’ll miss you two,” the prince informed. “It was a joy to have you both here.”

I extended my hand, Sidon shaking it firmly. “Thank you for having us. It was a great honor to stay in your home.”

Sidon smiled, dropping my hand. He shook Link’s next, practically beaming at him. “You’ve made so much progress in the past month. I am pleased to have been able to train you. I have no doubt that you will be an amazing warrior, no, an amazing hero.”

Link’s face blushed red at the compliments. “I hope to live up to your expectations.”

A couple more words were exchanged, mainly directions to the Lost Woods, and we were off, the Zoras waving at us from behind. We traveled for a couple of hours before stopping to set up camp. Link was quite handy to have around, cutting down on how long it took to set up. While I had set up the tent—supplied by the Zoras—Link had gone in search for firewood.

Finished, I admired my handiwork. The tent would, hopefully, protect us if it were to rain tonight. However, we had a couple of hours of sunlight left, and I planned to help Link with his archery. Speaking of Link, he returned as if summoned, a bundle of wood in his arms. He placed it at the center of our campsite, making a ring of rocks around it. “Should we go ahead and light it?”

“We can wait about an hour.”  I moved to our packs, placing them inside the tent. “Grab the bow Sidon gifted you,” I instructed. “Don’t forget the arrows.” Link’s face lit up in delight, rushing to grab the weapon. As he did so, I pulled my knife from my boot and carved a target into a nearby tree. Seconds later, the Hylian joined me. “Ready?”

His eyes were alight with excitement. “Yes!” he exclaimed.

With a laugh, I marked a spot a couple of yards across from the target. “Stand here and turn your body to the side… like this.”  Link gripped his bow tightly and did as instructed. “Now, take an arrow from the quiver and notch it, then raise your bow and aim at the target… now draw the arrow back, close to your cheek.”  Link’s body was taught, his muscles straining against the bow.

He was too tense…

Pushing against his chest, muscles jumping under my hand, I eventually made his body relax with my touch. “Calm yourself… and keep breathing. The only time you would need to hold your breath is for stealth shots when your arm is unsteady. But until then, keep breathing deeply.”

Link sighed, releasing the tension in his bow, lowering his arm. He looked disappointed and rather sad. “I don’t think I’m any good at this,” he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows and gave a half grin, trying to lighten the mood. “Link, you haven’t even made the first shot.”

“I know,” he groaned. “I just… I don’t understand… I—“

“Link,” I said, placing my hand on his shoulder, “what’s wrong?”

He dropped his weapon and turned away. “I don’t want to let you down. I want to be able to protect you, and I don’t want to be helpless anymore… If I… If I can’t even manage to do this… what use am I to you.”

Picking up Link’s bow, I held it out in front of me, waiting for him to grab it. “Take it,” I told him, giving him no room for debate. “Take it and resume your earlier stance.”

Gulping, Link took the bow to pick up where we left off. The arrow drawn, he glanced over to me. “Now what?”

I walked around to stand behind him. Placing myself against his back, I wrapped an arm around him, lightly touching his chest. “Again. Like before, deep breaths from the chest.”  I placed my other hand  under his outstretched arm, helping him to hold it steady. I leaned closer to Link’s ear, so that he could hear me better. “Keep both eyes open and on the target. Now inhale…” Link breathed in, chest expanding, “and loose.”

The arrow whizzed through the air, striking the inner ring of the target. It was just off the center.

“You did it!” I grinned happily. “And you almost hit the center! Outstanding!”

Link jumped with me, pumping his fist in the air. “Yeah!” he shouted in glee. “You were right, Shadow! I can do this!”

My grin softened to a smile as I calmed. “I knew you could,” I continued to congratulate. “Why don’t you keep practicing? I’ll get dinner started.”

“Okay!”

* * *

 

As we lay in our bedrolls, ready for sleep, food in our bellies, I stayed awake to plot the course for tomorrow. Link and his bedroll was on the other side of the tent, snoring lightly… barely even noticeable… it was rather breathy sounding, in fact.

I marked our current spot on the map and where we were heading—the Lost Woods. It would take about two days to arrive there, it seemed. We would need to pass through a village at the base of the forest too. The map called it Kokiri Village.

I hummed in thought. If I remembered correctly, Kokiri were a race of children that never grew up. There was also a branch race called Koroks. They were an evolved—or rather devolved—form of the Kokiri, taking on the shape of tiny trees. I wondered if they all lived together or if there was a place specifically for the Koroks.

At any rate, I needed to get to sleep. Rolling up the map, I placed it back in my pack and hunkered down in my bedroll. I closed my eyes and attempted to use the sounds of nature to lull me to sleep. The insects were chirping, the wind was rustling through the grass, and the horses were nickering as they grazed. It was strangely peaceful.

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open and my face burned red. My body was ramrod straight as I came to the realization of what I had done. I covered my eyes, my skin hot to the touch. _How could I press myself to Link like that?! What… Who does that?! I-I… I’m so ashamed of myself!_

I went to sleep that night, embarrassed and restless.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Feel free to comment to let me know how I'm doing. Bookmarks and kudos are also greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is significantly longer than the rest, but is very plot heavy. I hope you enjoy.  
> I do not own Zelda.

It was well into the next day, and I just knew that I couldn’t avoid it any longer. Link’s eyes have been on my back since early this morning when we broke camp. He wouldn’t stop staring! It felt like he had something to ask me, and I could only hope it wasn’t about yesterday’s archery practice.

Focusing on the horses’ hoof beats, I attempted to divert my thoughts.

“Hey, Shadow?”

I flinched at the sound of the Hylian’s voice. “Y-Yes?” I inquired, turning my head to face Link.

He looked up, eyebrows furrowed. “Did... I do something to make you upset yesterday? You haven’t really said anything to me all day.”

“No, of course not. I’ve… just been thinking is all,” I explained. “It’s nothing you did.”

Link shrugged. “If you’re sure.”

We continued on, no further words said, the sounds of nature the only noise on the journey. Birds chirped noisily overhead, jumping from branch to branch as the foxes and goats scurried through the fields. Smiling at the calm, I looked to the sky and suddenly frowned. Dark clouds were billowing overhead further along the path we were traveling. They loomed dangerously over a dark and menacing forest… appropriate.

We would hit it. There was no doubt in my mind. And not only would we hit it, it’d destroy us with my luck on the line. Looking over to my companion, our eyes met. We were thinking about the same thing… I could see the wariness clearly on Link’s face. He wanted to be in that storm just about as much as I did. The only problem, the clouds weren’t moving on. We were going to hit that storm, like it or not.

“Check your bags to make sure they’re secure, and put this on,” I instructed, handing Link a cloak. I secured one of my own around my shoulders and pulled on the hood. “If we’re going into that storm, everything needs to be tied down. And NO metal. Hopefully, we’ll run into some shelter along the way.”  I could already hear the thunder in the distance, the booming drum a foreboding sound.

“What if there isn’t any shelter?” Link asked a bit nervously.

My forehead creased, wrinkles filling the space as I glowered. “We’ll just have to brave the storm and hope for the best, then.”

Link didn’t look reassured by my plan. Of course, neither did I. I couldn’t think anyone would like this plan actually. It wasn’t even really a plan. This was making the best of a situation, and even then, it wasn’t the best. It was practically scraping the bottom of the barrel, getting stuck with whatever remained.

I pulled my cloak tighter around me and spurred my horse faster. Might as well get this over with if there was no avoiding the storm. I sighed deeply. _Please, don’t let this be foreshadowing._

* * *

Thunder boomed deafeningly loud and lightning crashed all around us, lighting the forest with eerie flashes, setting the plants and vegetation ablaze. The horses—terrified—gave shrill and panicked whinnies, bulking at every shadow as they ran. And the rain… the rain was pelting at our bodies, feeling like bullets stinging at our skin.

Strangely enough, despite all the noise, it felt like I could hear our hearts—both Link’s and my own—beating loudly. Mine pounded heavily in my chest, but I could practically feel it in my throat, a large knot at the base. My body may be numb with the cold, but my need for survival ran threw me like fire.

“Sh-Shadow!” Link’s voice trembled with his chattering teeth. “We n-need to get out of this st-storm!”

He was right. We wouldn’t survive at this rate.

As if an answer to my silent pleas, I spotted a small, warm light in the distance. Was someone else out here? Was it a house? “There!” I pointed. “We can take shelter there!”  We hurried along, rushing our steeds through the storm, frantic in our desire to get to shelter. The light was coming from a window on small cabin. The cabin itself had seen better days, but I hoped whoever was living there was friendly.

Link and I left our horses in the only barn on the property and rushed to the door of the cabin. Before I could knock, Link grabbed my curled fist and pulled me away for a moment. “Shadow, I don’t like this. I have a bad feeling…”  The Hylian looked at me; his face showing his unease.

“I’m sorry,” I told him. “We don’t have much of a choice.”  At his nod, I knocked on the door, holding my breath, waiting for what came next.

Two, shriveled old ladies opened the door, their hair tied up tight behind their head, making their long noses appear even longer. “Oh, well, what do we have here, dear sister?”

The other cackled gleefully. “Looks like weary travelers. Why don’t you two come in and rest? You can wait out the storm?” she suggested.

I smiled politely. “Yes, please, that would be wonderful. Thank you.”  The two women stood aside, letting Link and I pass. They led us to the hearth in the main room, sitting us down in chairs, draping blankets over our backs.

“I’ll get you some tea,” one of the women said, playing with a red brooch around her neck. She turned to her twin. “Why don’t you keep our guests company, dear sister? Get them out of those soaked clothes.”

“Of course, of course, sister!” I was grabbed up by the other sister and brought into another room. I was suddenly stripped of all my clothes and weapons. Her hands were like ice. “You’ll get your things back later. First, you and your companion must rest.”

I wrapped my arms around my naked body, feeling quite vulnerable. I snatched the blanket back and wrapped it around my body, feeling only slightly better. I smiled sheepishly, unsure of what to do, deciding to scuttle away back into the main room. Link was still sitting in his chair and he turned to greet me, eyes bulging at the state of my undress. He was quickly taken to other room much like I was, unable to say anything, coming out moments later in a similar state. I shrugged in response and returned to my chair.

The sisters both returned and we were handed cups of tea. We sipped gingerly, deciding to strike up conversation. “So how long have you two been here? I don’t really remember this place during my travels.”

One of the sisters draped our clothes by the fire to let them dry and hummed, closing her eyes, opening them again in our direction, the whites yellowed, the irises almost blending in. If it wasn’t for the pupil, they would look almost blank. “Well, we’ve only been here for a few years now.”

The other nodded. “We were driven from our home by people who didn’t understand us. Our home was very hot, so this has been a big transition for us.”

I took another mouthful of my tea, feeling warm inside. “I know the feeling. I was driven away by my own people as well due to… unfortunateness.”  _Why was I telling them this?_ I looked to the window. “The rain sure is coming down. I wonder when it will end?”

One of the sisters laughed, I wasn’t sure which one. “I don’t suppose it will. It’s been raining here for nearly a decade. If it did, that would mean the spell was broken… but it’s not.”

“Spell. Spell?”  My head suddenly felt fuzzy and I wavered in my seat.

I felt a hand on my back. Link was staring at me, concern in his eyes. “Shadow, are you alright?”

Staring at my hand, I watched as it wavered back and forth mystifyingly. It was so fuzzy. “I… don’t know… I feel strange.” I looked over to Link. I noticed his cup. He hadn’t been drinking his tea. Was it the tea?

“Yes, child. Spell. We’ve been casting spells here for years now!” a sister answered. “But you would already know about spells, wouldn’t you, child?”

“Yes, yes, we recognize a fellow witch when we see one, don’t we Kotake?” the sister, lit a fire in her wrinkled hand.

“Correct, Koume. But not even we would mess with shadow magic!”  Link and I stood in alarm, but I couldn’t remain stable. I shook under the strain of my own body and whatever was in the tea. “We wouldn’t dare doom ourselves messing with _that_ taboo. No we prefer elemental magic… and of course… a little something else that you will experience later.”

I couldn’t stand any longer. My legs gave out on me as my whole body went numb. I collapsed to the floor, eyes gaping as blackness creeped in at the edges of my sight. I couldn’t move any part of my body. Not even a finger twitched at my command. I could only just barely see Link out of the corner of my eye moving to attack position.

“Not so fast, boy!” Kotake snapped. A spike of ice formed from her hand, flying at me, stopping just before my throat. “If you move, I’ll end her right now.”  Link froze, dropping his arms. “Now… drink… your… tea… boy!”  Moving slowly, Link grasped the teacup handle between his fingers and chugged the liquid in one go. “Good.”

Link slowly started to fade from my vision, the blackness overtaking my sight finally. I could feel my consciousness slipping from me. I was so… tired. My mind felt so fuzzy. Why was I worried? Was I doing something? I could take a nap, couldn’t I? There was nothing wrong with that…

So tired.

* * *

 

My tongue felt fat in my mouth and my body was sore. It felt like my arms were asleep… they felt all tingly when I tried to move them. With a groan, I pried my eyes open, wincing at the torchlight in my eyes. I appeared to be chained the wall, the metal of the shackles rattling against the stones. The cold of both were biting, reminding me that I was completely naked.

“Is this still the cabin?” I murmured allowed.

“Shadow?” a voice called.

I looked out past the torch light and into the darkness. “Link?” I inquired. “Is that you?”

“Yes! Yes! Oh, thank the Goddesses! You’re awake!”  He sounded panicked. “We’re in a room underneath the cabin… I-I haven’t seen the witches since I woke up… It’s so cold…”

My frown deepened. I wanted to comfort Link, but he was on the other side of the room. “It’ll be okay,” I told him, trying to keep the shakiness out of my voice. “We’ll get out of here somehow.”

“Oh, will you, now?” a sister crowed from somewhere in the darkness. She stepped out of a corridor and laughed. “Do tell me, O Valiant Hero, how you plan to rescue the slave this time?”  My eyes widened in surprise… I’m sure Link was surprised as well. “That’s right, boy,” Koume—Kotake—I wasn’t sure, “I know who you really are.”  She turned to me, eyes glowing in the dark. “And I know who you are, Shadow… or should I call you Katarzyna? Of course, I bet all your friends called you Kasia. Kind of ironic, isn’t it? Having two names of the complete opposite. Funny.”

“H-How do you know my real name?”

“Real name?” Link spoke softly. I wasn’t sure if he actually heard the information presented or if he hadn’t.

“We know all about you, Katarzyna… and now thanks to us… our son knows all about you as well.”

My eyes had to be the size of saucers. “S-Son?”

The witch leaned closer to my ear, grinning the whole way. “The King of Evil... Ganondorf.”  My breath hitched in my throat, blood running cold. The witch grinned evilly at me. “Don’t look so surprised,” she drawled. “My sister and I took in Ganon when he was just a boy, and now he rewards us for our service,” her grin got significantly larger, “by letting us have you…”

My breathing became labored, my mind going into a panic.  “H-He… can’t… we’re not…”

“Oh, yes. He wanted to end your life so badly, but he later thought you could be more useful to us. You see,” the witch began to explain, “aside from elemental magic, my sister and I like to dabble in magic that manipulates the flesh and the spirit. Of course, not your corruptive type.”

I licked my lips, moistening the chapped skin. Taking a moment, I attempted to get my brain functioning enough to form my next question. “Shadow magic… is elemental?”

The witch, now recognized as Kotake, hissed at me. “Of course, stupid girl! Did you not think light was not as well? Are there not sages representing those very six elements?!”  She panted from the exertion of her anger. Strands of her hair had fallen from her bun, the white tendrils like wispy ghosts. With a deep sigh, Kotake slipped her hair back into its tie. “Of course you would be a witch to not even understand the basic magic that we use,” she huffed. Kotake glared and made a clicking sound with her tongue. “You know, I was going to give you a little insight, but now… I don’t think so.”

“So what are you going to do then?” Link spoke up, sounding much braver than I.

Kotake’s head whipped around, her eyes pinpricks. “Just watch, boy!” Crossing her arms in front of her chest, the witch began chanting under breath, the brooch on her neck glowing a bright blue. Her eyes turned completely white and her hands suddenly latched onto my naked arms. Her touched burned me with an icy grip, heat prickling through my body, skin slowly turning pink, fading into purple as frostbite set in. I cried out, blisters and cracks beginning to form on the surface of my skin.

“Please…. s-stop-p-p…” I shivered, teeth cracking together. Kotake couldn’t hear me; she had already started the next part of the spell. Shaking almost violently now, the witch’s mouth gaped and a white energy streamed into the orifice. It was coming from me! Was… that my soul—my spirit? Kotake ripped herself away from my body. It felt like part of my flesh went with her. “Ugh!”

Kotake licked her chops, wiping non-existent food from her chin. She looked, quite younger than before. Practically years were restored to her, the witch’s face less wrinkled and warty, her nose shorter, her skin plumper than before. “Ah,” she sighed. “I feel much more… energetic and youthful.”

I panted, trying to ignore the numbness in my upper arms. My breath came out shakily, my body trembling to keep warm. “Shadow!” Link shouted. He whirled on the witch and his voice took on a darker tone. “What did you do to her?! Link didn’t sound like Link anymore, nor did he completely look like his self either. Was Dark taking over voluntarily to assist Link… or perhaps he overshadowed him completely? “You’ll pay for that, you hag!”

It was definitely Dark.

“Oh? What’s that, boy? You’re not the one I left there, are you?”  Kotake sauntered over to where Dark was chained, confident with her limited, but newfound youth. She gripped his chin with spindly fingers, digging her long nails into his flesh. “A Shadow Demon! How interesting. And one so pleasing to the eye, though your vessel is quite handsome too.”

I hated what she was doing, but this was my only chance to break out. If Dark could just keep her distracted long enough. Said demon seemed to understand the looks I shot him, almost like we were communicating telepathically. I set to work, trying to recall a basic spell from the Book of Shadows.

“What do you plan to do with us? Keep you and your sister young forever?”

Murmuring quietly under my breath, the familiar sensation of my magic creeped around my arm, traveling to the cuffs. Forming a little tendril, my magic wormed itself into the keyholes, pressing the pins in the tumblers to release me. Sweat trickled down my brow, my body exhausted from being drained and attempting to hold the spell. _Come on,_ I prayed silently.

Kotake was laughing now. “But of course. For what other reason would we have for keeping you here?”

Dark let out an audible growl, fangs bared towards the ice witch. “Just know this,” he began. The locks around my cuffs made a click, the shackles releasing me from my bonds. Gritting my teeth, I bore the pain as I stood, quietly taking the nearby torch from its sconce. “When we get out of here…”  the demon paused, “you will be the first to die!”

“Ha! I highly doubt—“

With a shout, I plunged the end of the torch into the old crone’s back, flame and all. “Ngh!”  She shrieked and wailed, gasping for breath as she scrambled for purchase against the burning stake. I watched morbidly as the fire counteracted her magic, creating a cacophony of turbulent energy that ate her away until all that remained of Kotake was dust. I spat on the askes, feeling my spirit—or whatever she had taken from me—rush back into my body, leaving me winded. “What a monster,” I said breathily, moving to Dark who still remained in chains. I made quick work of the shackles with a key I had found on the rack, hoping that noise hadn’t drawn any attention.

Released, Dark stood, rubbing at his wrists. “Kasia… are you…?” he didn’t finish his question, but I knew what he wanted to ask. He didn’t want to appear weak; not to me, but to himself. Dark reached up and brushed his fingers along my arms, tracing the cracks, examining the extent of the damages. Apparently, they weren’t just going to heal after reacquiring my spirit energy or whatnot. “Does it hurt?” Dark asked unexpectedly.

I nodded tiredly, ignoring mine and his nakedness. “I have some salve in my saddlebags. But we need to deal with the other witch first.”

“Right,” the demon agreed. He gave me a smirk. “Guess I’ll be pulling your weight too, then.”

I returned the smirk. “Yeah, well, you can be the one to be drained emotionally, physically, and spiritually next time. Now, come on. We need to find something to freeze the other witch.”

Dark’s head tilted to the side. “Freeze?”

“Yes,” I confirmed. “Freeze. We need to use something of the opposite element to the witch’s power against her. That’s why this one,” I pointed to the ashes, “died.”  Of course, that didn’t bode well for me either. If the other witch knew anything closely remote to light magic—having used process of correlation to figure out it was a magic as well when considering shadow magic—I would be done for with much greater ease.

Looking around, Dark pursed his lips. “We should find our clothes and weapons before going after the witch.”

I nodded. “Agreed.” We moved about the room, not only looking for our stuff, but also for a way out. _Kotake came from this way,_ I thought to myself as I meandered about the room. _There must be a way out from this direction._ Sure enough, a wooden stairway was leading up and out of the room—which I assumed was the basement. “Up here,” I called to my companion. “Here’s the exit!”

Dark joined me moments later. “I really hope the clothes are still in the main room. I didn’t find anything here.”

I let out a frustrated huff, rolling my eyes. “Great. Hopefully, Koume will be easy to avoid until we get our gear back.”  With a shake of my head, we crept up the stairs, opening the trapdoor at the top, entering what appeared to be a kitchen. Koume wasn’t in sight, so I motioned for Dark to follow. I could feel my his eyes on my backside. “Stop staring at my ass!” I hissed quietly.

The demon shrugged. “Can’t help it.”

“Try.”

 We ducked around counters and cabinets, listening for any other sounds of a disturbance. We were getting closer and closer to the main room, passing the hallway on the way. I could hear light snoring coming from further within the hall from what I presumed to be a bedroom. I lifted my finger to my lips, shushing Dark. Koume was asleep, it seemed. I could only guess that she  was resting, thinking that her sister was keeping watch. We continued to our destination, the crackling of the fire drawing us in. I was beginning to feel its heat.

A relieved sigh escaped me, seeing our clothes draped over the spit, still drying. Tossing Dark Link’s clothes, we began dressing. “Our weapons aren’t here,” Dark noted.

I thought back to when we first stumbled upon the cabin. We had been taken into the back room to undress where we stripped of everything. I remember pulling the blanket around myself, my clothes draped over Kotake’s arms… my weapons were still in the backroom! Grimacing, I shot Dark a look. “They’re still in the room,” I said, “where the witch is sleeping…”

Dark groaned, his eyes rolling backwards. “Great… Let’s get this over with.” We secured our clothes and gear and walked out of the room slowly. The shadow demon stopped me. “Kasia—“

“Don’t call me that,” I stopped him.

“All right, all right! Shadow… how are we going to kill this witch? What would we even use for ice?”

He brought up a good point. The only thing that could make ice was Kotake, and she was a pile of ash now. “Well, let’s hope she’s as vulnerable to silver as I am.”

Dark stared at me, a baffled look on his face. “You use silver when fighting creatures like this when your vulnerable to it?”

I shrugged. “Not much of a choice. Silver is effective against most supernatural beings, even made ones like magic users. I’ll explain more later. We need to hurry.”  Heading down the hallway, I attempted to remember what room we had been taken into. Something about this whole situation felt strange… aside from the fact that mine and Link’s body were attempted to be used as a fuel source. I jumped as a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder erupted, the quietness of the cabin in comparison making my anxiety rise.

That’s when I froze, realizing what was wrong with this situation. I couldn’t hear Koume’s snoring any longer… Where was the noise? Where was the noise?! Dark and I shared a look, the same thought going through his head.

Koume was here somewhere, most likely watching us… biding her time, waiting to strike.

With a shuddering breath, I peeked into a room. Nothing; it was almost completely empty aside from the stray pieces of furniture and crates. The other room was next, and I immediately spotted our gear and weapons leaning against the wall. My suspicion grew, but I really had no choice but to enter the room.

My fingers brushing against my weapons, I immediately strapped my swords to my back and my crossbow to my waist, drawing the silver blade from its sheath. Dark was securing Link’s weapons that he got from Sidon to his borrowed body. Noticing a shadowy figure behind him, my eyes widen in alarm. “Dark! Duck!” 

The demon dropped down, and I slashed out with my sword, slicing Koume’s arms before she could attack. “Gah!” she screamed, holding her burning flesh. “You little wench! Not witch enough to use your magic?!”

I pointed the tip of my blade at her chest. “We don’t need magic to defeat you!”  I moved out of the way, giving Dark the opportunity to fire a couple of arrows at the hag, the arrows pinning her to the wall by her sleeves. Before I could strike, with a great shout of fury, Koume ripped her sleeve to escape and quickly summoned a burst of fire, firing it at my chest. “Agh!” I cried, patting my chest to put out the fire. But I had no time to rest. Kotake immediately began shooting fireballs at us in rapid succession, the room becoming overwhelmingly hot with things catching ablaze.

Quickly thinking of a plan, I used an easy spell to manipulate the shadows, forming a shield-like barrier to block the flames. “Dark!” I shouted. The shadow demon ducked behind my shield, breathing heavily. “You okay?” I asked him.

He nodded. “It’s been awhile since I actually had a body, and Link keeps demanding I take control. It’s kind of wearing me out to be in control for so long… Anyway, what are we going to do? We can’t get anywhere close to her while she’s freaking out.”

I thought about for a moment, recalling Dark’s skills. He was very fast and, if I was remembering correctly, could travel through the shadows. “If I distract her, can you get behind and hold her?” I asked quietly.

Dark nodded. “I’ll try.”  With a snap of his fingers he disappeared, leaving me to face the witch.

“Koume!” I shouted, grabbing her attention. “Stop this!”

“You know,” she began. “Even though, you possess this damning power, you have no idea how to use it. This meager shield of yours won’t hold for long.”

It was obvious to me that, despite being a servant of evil, shadow music was still a taboo to the witch. “So you say,” I responded, “but shadow magic is one of the strongest there is.”

Koume smirked. “Maybe in the proper hands, but it will almost always betray you. My sister and I may have condemned our souls with our practices, but at least our own  magic won’t.”

_So that’s why so many are against shadow magic… it’s self-destructive._

“Mark me, girl. You magic might protect you now, but one day, it will be the end of you!”

Arms suddenly wrapped around the old hag, retraining her. Dark appeared behind her, grinning like a maniac. “Not before we end you,” he corrected, voice deep and malicious. He directed his stare to me, he shouted, “Now, Shadow!”

Dropping my shield, I dashed forward and plunged my blade into Koume’s belly, just as Dark let go of her and disappeared, slicing her from navel to neck. Blood sprayed everywhere as guts tumbled out of the folds of flesh that were flayed from Koume’s body. She gurgled, eyes bulging ever more—if that was even possible—as they rolled into the back of her head. And as her body dropped to the floor, I could feel bile rising in my throat.

Dark clasped my shoulder and opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted when the cabin suddenly started to fade away. Apparently, the cabin itself had been an illusion. The forest began disappearing as well, leaving us and our horses along in an empty field, the storm seeming to have never been there in the first place.

“I guess one of them knew some illusion magic,” I stated simply.

Dark and I walked to the horses, ready to leave this place be. I pulled out my salve, as I said I would, and applied it to my arms as Dark began to speak. “I know I shouldn’t be asking this—I mean, it could ruin the entire image you have of me—but are you all right?”

Shrugging, I smiled sadly. “In a way, those witches were right. I’m being self-destructive by using my type of magic, and it might kill me one day. I only hope I can help Link and everyone else before that day comes.”  My brows furrowed, and I began to glare at the shadow demon. “But to do that… I need Link to be here.”

Dark was taken aback, lowering his gaze somberly. He sighed. “I understand.”

The shadow demon’s features melted away to be replaced by the Hylian’s. His eyes opened, revealing the cerulean sea underneath. “Shadow,” Link spoke softly.

Despite it being Link in front of me now, my eyes remained narrowed. “You told me once that you wanted to be able to protect and help me, but you can’t do that through Dark.”  He looked away, his face showing his shame. I gave him a small smile. “You can’t let Dark do all the hard stuff for you. That’s not living. And I want you to live the best life and be the best person you can be.”

Link nodded, his expression changing to something happier. “Okay. I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will.”  We mounted our horses and set off to continue our journey. I couldn’t help but admire the handsome lines of Link’s figure. I could see him becoming a great hero. If not soon, then someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of that chapter. Keep an eye out for my Breath of the Wild fanfic that's coming out soon.  
> Please leave kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this would be an interesting twist to the Zelda Universe. I hope you guys enjoyed this and are looking forward to the events to come.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this in a review!


End file.
